Harry Potter and the Transfers
by leisha robinson
Summary: Welcome to the sixth year at Hogwarts, the year when everything changes, not only in England but also across the whole world in a place called Australia. Here I say Welcome The Transfers
1. never again

All: Well hello and welcome, you've clicked on the link to…. Harry potter and the transfers…..  
Charlie: you poor thing  
Everyone else: CHARLIE!  
Charlie: I didn't mean it.  
Katie: anyway you may find in this story excitement, adventure and humor  
Leisha: action, drama and suspense…  
Alexa: romance and……  
Charlie: PINK!  
Everyone else: CHARLIE!  
Charlie: but there is…  
Leisha: any way, we are all ever so glad that you chose to read this story  
Katie: and we hope you enjoy it  
Charlie: but if you don't that's okay too  
Alexa: but please, read the story 'harry potter and the transfers'  
Leisha: and review it too  
Charlie: thank you

Now I don't own harry potter, but I can tell you what I do own……I own the school Castelles, I own the students that went to Castelles, I own any new teachers and/or adults I make up on the spot, I own this plot line (or at least this version of it), I also own a rubber ducky (actually I think it's made out of plastic), yeah that's about it. Anyway here's the story

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Never Again...**

* * *

Out of the hospital Leisha sat at her favorite spot on the beach.  
Next to her, the rock pools were starting to fill with salty water as the crashing waves pounded against the tiny cliffs. Evening was well here and the sky was merging from the crystal blue it once was to beautiful shades of orange, red, and purple. A breath taking sun set too anyone who bothered to look up.  
Leisha sat curled up in a ball, on top of the highest rock there. Even though she hadn't been swimming or it wasn't even a particularly windy day she still couldn't feel frozen inside.

Leisha remembered waking up in the hospital, everything was so bright and out of focus it hurt her eyes to open them. Once her eyes adjusted she saw her friends Charlie, Katie and Alexa all crowding around one side of the bed. On the other side was her stepmother who was over the moon when Leisha woke.  
"What happened?" Leisha asked them. Katie handed her several newspapers that dated back about three months ago. The headings flashed before her as she flipped through them: _All Australian Schools Destroyed, Death Toll Reaches 64, Parents mourn over the Loss of Their Children, Castelles Castle Falls, The Search Begins for Cloaked Men.  
_"We were so worried we had lost you too," her stepmother exclaimed while giving Leisha a massive hug. "If Lloyd hadn't gone back for you, you might still be lost in the rubble"  
"Wait, what did you say, Lloyd? No you've got it all wrong. Tristen came back for me, and then he….he," that was when Leisha remembered what happened to Tristen. At the end of Leisha's third year in Castelles school for the magically talented she and Tristen had met just after leaving the train. They spent most of their summer together, hanging out at the beach, riding on his father's old motorbike, pigging out of a slice of pizza. Then to everyone's surprise (but Charlie's delight) Tristen asked Leisha out on their first official date, and every since then the two of them stayed together.

She stared down at her toes and played with them in the sand. A tear fell down her cheek and fell onto the charm bracelet Tristen had given her. She ran her fingers around each charm The moon and the stars, although she stared at them Leisha knew he wouldn't be looking up at them as well. The leaf and butterfly, it wasn't spring or autumn, it was summer all hot and muggy. All the hearts and pearls that surrounded the bracelet had lost the appeal they once had. Then the flower, the rose, Leisha ran her fingers over this charm. Never again, never again will she see him, or hear him, or talk to him, or not talk to him, or just be around him. 'Never again' she vowed to herself 'never again will I ever put someone in the situation where they feel they must protect me. I will never again fall in love'

"So here you are Leisha," said the voice from behind her. Leisha didn't turn around because she already knew who it was and right now he was the last person she wanted to see.  
"Congratulations Lloyd, you found me, now leave me alone!" she said in a cold voice  
"Come home Leisha, everyone is so worried about you. Charlie refuses to let anyone rest till you are found, Katie, Alexa have sworn off guys till you return. Your mother is in a frantic and has turned to cleaning the house from top to bottom and Rob has been looking almost everywhere for you.  
"Well, if my so called STEP-brother has been looking everywhere for me, then why did you find me first?"  
"Because I could see you from my house" Leisha turned to where Lloyd stood on the sand outside his parents beach house. "oh" she whispered to herself. She watched him climb up the pile of cliff like rocks. Lloyd sat down behind her and made an attempt to bring her closer. But Leisha being stubborn and annoyed with Lloyd, struggled out of his reach.

Then an image of that day crept into Leisha's mind. She watched the roof of the school falling on top of her. She watched Tristen defend her against the cloaked men. She watched the flash of green light then the sight of Tristen lying motionless in front of her. She then felt the fear inside of her as the five figures turned to her.

Leisha forced the images out of her mind. Lloyd sighed and pulled Leisha back on to him. Although Leisha tried to stop it another tear leaked out from her eye and landed on Lloyd's shirt. Leisha hated feeling like this, completely helpless. She hated needing someone to defend her or protect her. Or at least she did now.  
She heard the last conversation she and Tristen had together.  
"Leisha, please wake up" Tristen begged an unconscious Leisha, her eyes barely opened,  
"What the?" she whispered to him.  
"The castle is being attacked, we have to leave now!" he told her while picking her up and headed towards the door, then the wooden beam that was above the door collapsed,  
"Why did you bother coming back"  
"I couldn't just forget about you, I had to come back" again another beam fell from above barely missing the two. Leisha jumped down and made an attempt to stand, she held on to him to support her. Tristen saw the last free door  
"Follow me" he called out to Leisha. Then she remembered the rest, they were so close to the exit when they were stopped by five cloaked men. The men raised their arms, which held some sort of stick. Leisha followed the direction that the cloaked men were pointing, straight at Tristen. Before she could react it was too late. There was a flash of green light. Then Leisha saw him lying motionless on the ground. From the corner of her eye Leisha saw the men point at her. 'Fine then', she thought to herself, 'I don't care anymore'. There was another flash of green then the world went dark.

More tears ran down Leisha's cheeks and Lloyd did his best to wipe them away.  
"Leisha, maybe you shouldn't focus on that day," Lloyd said reassuringly "think of something happier"  
"Like what?" she asked through tears  
"Oh I don't know, do you remember the day when Tristen won the broom race, do you remember how happy you were for him"

"Yeah" she whispered. Leisha focused on that memory, she remembered how close the race had been. It was between Tristen and Lloyd, the last two standing. Leisha hoped that Tristen won because he told her next year he wasn't going to race, so he could focus on his studies. Even though Lloyd was her friend as well she secretly hoped that Tristen would win. She watched the whole thing without breathing once, luckily a broom race never lasts more then a minute. Once Tristen crossed the finishing line, the crowd roared with enthusiasm. Leisha ran out to Tristen, he picked her up in his arms and lifted her up in the air and then…. Something else happened… but what it was Leisha couldn't remember, the harder she tried to remember the easier it was to forget. Leisha's eyes grew so heavy, everything seemed to want her to sleep, and everything wanted her to forget. The waves lapped onto the shore, hypnotizing her, _sleep, forget,_ she couldn't help but let her eyes close a bit more._ 'NO!' _She cried to her self'_I will not sleep, I will not forget him!' _She clutched Lloyd's shirt in frustration. He stroked her hair not knowing the struggle she was going through. The sun had almost set now, it was just barely visible above the horizon, and the light dimming ever so slowly, the sun was giving in to the moon. _Sleep, forget, _why, what is this voice that wishes me to forget. I don't want to forget. Leisha's eyelids grew heavy once again and closed, blocking out the light and letting her sleep.

* * *

well that's the end of that chappy.hope you enjoyed. and if you have the time could you be as kind as to leave me a review, thanks any way. 


	2. 16 and one month

**Hi Leisha here:**  
First of all I'd like to thank everyone who read **_HpatT _**(Harry Potter and the Transfers)  
As before I hope you all enjoy the story/chapter, (and leave a review as I love to hear what you think of it!  
But here it is...

* * *

**Chapter 2: 16 and one month…**

* * *

Leisha pulled the cover back over her shoulders as she felt the chill of winter start to set in and only the one thought was in her mind, _I should have worn the long sleeved top_. That was when her phone started to ring. As she opened her eyes the strands of her straight black hair were becoming more visible and so was her phone as it flashed with the ring tone. Leisha rolled over and glanced at the screen, oh great, she thought as on the screen of her mobile was the name Charlie. Charlie had even managed to change the settings to have little hearts down the bottom. _Typical_, Leisha thought, trust Charlie to do something like that. Leisha answered the call.  
"What are you doing calling me," she asked Charlie "since when do you wake up first?"  
"Leisha it's nearly one o'clock I thought you'd already be up" she answered innocently  
"Well I'm not, I just have a splitting head ache" Leisha explained through the phone. Some how at that moment Charlie walked through the door to Leisha's bedroom  
"Aw, poor baby" this time Leisha heard Charlie's voice both in front of her and through the receiver. They both hung up their phones in unison  
"Yes poor me" Leisha said as she slopped back down to sleep  
"Come on sleepy head time to wake up" Charlie told Leisha while pulling off the bed covers as Leisha had done to her so many other times  
"No, I'm sick, go away Charlie!" Leisha tried to make a grab for her covers  
"But alexia want's to meet us at HQ" Charlie whined, holding the covers loosely in her hands, Leisha snatched them back  
"You mean her tree house" Leisha corrected while straightening the sheets over her  
"No, head quarters," Charlie replied defiantly. Leisha turned over again, hoping to get back to sleep. "Come on Leisha you lazy bum wake up" Charlie commanded snatching the covers once more.  
"Fine!" Leisha said while struggling to get up, as she was still half-asleep. Her step brother, Robert or rob as he is better known as, happened to walk past Leisha's room  
"Rob did you let Charlie in?" Leisha asked still half tired. He turned to Leisha with a wicked smile "I don't know" he said simply and kept on walking towards his room then the sound of his bass guitar could be heard from all corners of the house.  
"A simple yes or know would do" Leisha muttered to herself.

After taking a shower and changin, Leisha tied her hair up out of her eyes. On her way to her brother's room, where Charlie had run off to, she picked up the closest, cleanest jumper. She was just about to open the door when she heard whispering  
" think it's good, the less she remembers the less she has to worry about" Leisha couldn't identify whether it was Charlie or Robert.  
"Who's worrying?" she asked interrupting their conversation.  
"Umm... Mum, she's sorry about not celebrating you birthday" Robert said quickly.  
"That doesn't matter it was a month ago" Leisha said while sitting down, which is when Charlie stood up  
"Any way Leisha and I have to get to HQ" Charlie said while grabbing Leisha's arm and pulling her back up to her feet.  
"HQ? What are you two spies or something?"Rrob asked confused.  
"No Charlie's just weird," Leisha told him, "Tell mum I'll be back before dinner."  
"Will do," he said with a mocking salute as Leisha closed the door.

The two girls swerved their bikes into the front driveway of Alexia's house to find Alexia's father, Mr. Wilson, bring in the paper.  
"Morning Mr. Wilson" the two girls chimed,  
"Morning girls, they're in HQ" he replied back,  
"See I'm not that weird" Charlie whispered to Leisha.

As the two girls climb up the ladder of the tree house in the backyard of alexia's house, They found their friends Katie and Alexia already there.  
"Ok they're here, now explain what this big news is" Katie said impatiently, as Leisha and Charlie found a place to sit in the wooden tree house.  
"Well you know that competition I entered" Alexia said while trying to hold her excitement. But everyone else was confused.  
"Which one?" Leisha asked. Alexia can get really bored and would spend the whole holidays entering every competition or lucky draw under the sun in hope of winning something.  
"The one you sent my drawing in for?" Katie asked in her confused manner  
"No," Alexia told her bluntly.  
"The one where you win a date with a member of Hanson?" Charlie asked all excited, she loved Hanson.  
" I never entered that competition"  
"Oh that was me" everyone turned to Charlie who was off in her own little fantasy world.

"Well I won four tickets to…. Take a guess"  
"Just tell us, for Merlin's sake" Leisha demanded  
"To England!"  
Silence followed this statement

"Umm… Alexia, it's not that we don't appreciate it but umm…."  
"Do we have to?" Charlie whined  
"Charlie!" everyone else exclaimed,  
"I'm just saying"  
"Well, you don't have to, so I guess I'll just, you know, wander around England on my own, and it was going to be, you know, sort of a birthday present for Leisha. But hey if you guys don't want them," Alexia started twiddling her thumbs while looking very depressed. Katie sighed "If Leisha says yes then fine well go" Charlie gave Katie a look of disbelief. Alexia looked at Leihopefully.  
"I never had a problem with England. If anything I really want to go" Leisha said simply. Alexia punched the air with excitement.  
"But it's going to be all cold and rainy there" Charlie whined.  
"It will be good for the two of you, a bit of _culture_ will broaden your mind about the world" Alexia said with a half smile.  
"But what am I going to do with my snuffles, I can't leave the puppy behind" Charlie complained again.  
"Charlie, you like Orlando Bloom, did you know you might happen to run into him over there" this was Leisha's attempt at convincing Charlie to go to England.  
"No he's busy filming," she said off the top of her head. Leisha rolled her eyes, _beaten again by the all-knowing Orlando Bloom fan._  
"Charlie you're coming and that's final" Alexia said finally.  
"But why?" again Charlie whined  
"Because of this" Alexia said dramaticly while holding up a parchment letter, Leisha grabbed and started to read out the emerald green writing.  
" _Dear Miss Wilson,  
Due to certain events, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" _  
"Everyone that went to Castells is being offered a position here" Alexia finished  
"Another magic school," Katie thought out loud  
"Yes but in freezing cold England" Charlie complained again  
"Charlie if you don't want to come then you can stay behind" Leisha scolded at her  
"Oh no I'll go, I need a good winter coat"  
"And everyone knows that English lads are very good looking" Alexia said in a daze, Katie and Charlie soon followed her into a deep day dream of all the good looking English guys they would meet while on holidays. Leisha, although she had not yet mastered the power of mind reading, could tell exactly what they were thinking  
"I refuse to go to England just so you three can perve on guys"  
"Oh Leisha, you're no fun" Katie whined  
"Anyway, I have to get going" Leisha announced while heading for the ladder out of the tree house.  
"Yeah sure"  
"That's cool Leisha"  
"Yea, oh and don't forget, we leave tomorrow"  
"Tomorrow, right, call me when we leave"

The sun had started to set and the wind grew chiller. As Leisha closed the door to her house all the lights were off and everything was quiet. Leisha grew tense, something wasn't right here. She moved her hand carefully towards the light switch near the door. The first thing she saw was how clean the house was, something is defiantly wrong. Leisha crept along the hallway towards the living room, which was basically a kitchen, a dining room and a lounge room rolled into one. Again she carefully flicked the switch and the lights cane on. Across the window was a huge sigh that read "_Happy Birthday LEISHA!_" and on the table was a rich chocolate cake with "_16 and one month_" written in curly white icing. Leisha was in shock. At this moment Rob walked past the living room and saw Leisha standing in the decorated room.  
"Mum, Leisha's home" then her stepmother entered the room holding a basket with a blue cloth draped over it. Then she started singing 'happy birthday' to Leisha, who through out the whole song kept her head covered by her hand.  
"aw mum you shouldn't have, I've always wanted ….a… ummm….picnic basket." Leisha said while trying to sound enthusiastic  
"No, no, no, look inside it." Her stepmother told her. Although slightly embarrassed Leisha pulled back the cover reviling a little black kitten sleeping in-between the folds of the cloth.  
"Oh, mum. She's beautiful," Leisha said holding the small cat in the palm of her hands  
"And she's all yours" her step mother said seeing the excitement on her face  
"Oh great a cat, that's cool" rob said with fake excitement.  
"Don't you have something for you sister rob"  
"Why yes I do, you ready I got you a poem. Ahem, ahem, a pinch and a punch for being sixteen and one month" he told her while punching and pinching her in the arm.  
"Thanks I think"  
"Nar shucks," he said while looking all bashful  
"Hey did anyone check the owl post?" Leisha asked while walking over to the mail slot in the door.  
"No why?" her stepmother asked her.  
"This is why,"  
Leisha held up the two Hogwarts letters in the pile and handed them to her mother who quickly read them.  
"Oh please mother can I go?" Leisha begged  
"England is a awful long way away. How would you get there?"  
"Alexia won tickets over to England, we can branch off from there," Leisha explained to the two of them  
"I don't know. Rob are you going?"  
"Nar, can't be stuffed, as you said mum it's all the way in England, and if something happened…"  
"What's going to happen?" Leisha complained,  
"Well that's it, we don't know" her mother sounded worried, but why Leisha didn't know.  
"Mum please, please, pleaseeeee" Leisha begged  
"Only if you really want to"  
"Yes I really do"  
"Fine" her mother sighed  
"Yes," Leisha said while punching the air with excitement. She picked up the basket carefully and carried it up to her bedroom so she could start packing.  
"What are you going to do with your cat?" she step mother called up to her  
"I can take her there, it says on the letter, really its Charlie you have to worry about, she has a dog"

* * *

YAY another chapter over, but please if you've made it this far, telll me what you thought of it. it would be greatly appreciated. 

thanks guys,  
Leisha Robinson


	3. flying through the air

And now I present the third chapter of my story. there is finally some harry in it (YAY!) well enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 3: flying through the air.

* * *

"You can't make me go, I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't!" Charlie screamed out loud causing half the airport to turn towards the group of four girls that were about to board the aircraft that will take them to England. 

"Come on Charlie, flying in an aeroplane is fun. You get food, drinks, you own little traveling bag filled with trinkets and I'm sure I can organize some sort of 'colouring in' activity for you to do" Leisha soothed as she tried to pry Charlie off the chair which she clung to.

"Charlie the sooner you get on, the sooner you'll get off!" Katie added while trying to help Leisha get Charlie off the chair.

"Yeah Charlie, the flight attendants make it really easy to forget the thousands of feet above the ground that you are" Alexia tried to help as well, it didn't work.

"I HATE HIGHTS!" Charlie screamed,

"You hate everything" Katie retorted out of frustration, "heights, trains, planes, hills, stairs, fences, spider webs, keyboards, the rain, the sun and this was just from what you said this morning"

Charlie stared at Katie. Honestly, she didn't get a word that Katie just said and couldn't be bothered to figure it out.

"I'm not going" she said defiantly as she hung onto the chair.

Alexia dragged Leisha and Katie aside. She grabbed two straws and with a spell cut one of them in two uneven parts. She then held them in her hand.

"Whoever draws the shortest straw deals with that" she said while jabbing her finger in Charlie's direction. They all picked out a straw. Leisha was horrified to see that it was her straw that was the shortest.

"Ha ha, sucks to be you Leisha" Alexia jeered,

"good luck" Katie said sympathetically while patting Leisha on the back.

Leisha started to think about how to convince Charlie to get on the plane. Bribery didn't work, this wasn't really the place to force her onto the plane. 'How did I ever become friends with such a difficult person' she thought to herself. Sadly she walked over to Charlie. Once she got there, Charlie grabbed her arm and the two of them headed to the airport gates.

"Where are we sitting? Do you have the ticket, if you don't hurry we'll miss it," Charlie questioned her along the way. Leisha was still trying to get it through her head what was happening. Charlie actually wanted to go on the plane? Had pigs just learnt to fly?

They handed the gate lady their tickets.

"Enjoy your flight" said the lady as she handed them back.

"Oh, I will" Charlie said in a tone that didn't sit well with Leisha. They get on the plane, that was when Leisha saw what Charlie was so excited about. sitting in the row with their seats was a guy about their age. Charlie had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Now Leisha you'll have to sit in the middle so get the seat closest to the emergency exit," Charlie said calmly to Leisha.

"But Charlie there is a guy sitting there, you're better when it comes to people" Leisha whined. Honestly, Leisha just didn't want to be stuck next to the guy for a whole day. The thought was terrifying.

"Oh Leisha you'll be fine" she replied off handedly as she dumped Leisha into the seat next to the guy.

"Hi I'm Charlie, and this is my friend Leisha" Charlie said across Leisha. The guy turned to face the two of them. Leisha sat as still as possible, 'maybe if I don't move he won't see me and he'll just talk to Charlie for the whole flight' she thought to herself.

"I'm Shane" he replied,

"So, Shane, why are you going to England? Meeting your girlfriend?" Charlie asked not so subtlety, Leisha stared at her.

"what on earth are you doing?" she whispered harshly to Charlie, who seemed to ignore her.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I'm going over to see my family" Shane said and started to blush, 'oh great, he's uncomfortable' Leisha thought.

"Really," Charlie said with fake surprise, Leisha knew it was going to get worse. "well Leisha here doesn't have a boyfriend,"

'yep much worse' she thought.

"really!" Shane asked, his shock seemed genuine to Leisha's horror. He looked Leisha up and down.

Leisha crossed her arms and legs and her eye was starting to twitch. 'this is going to be one long flight' she thought to herself. And with this the plane took off for England.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his room, and everywhere he looked he thought of Sirius. Everything seemed to be teasing him. He saw the daily prophet sitting on the window sill and picked it up. 'Maybe some lies about how I've lost the plot will cheer me up' Harry thought to himself as he turned to the front page: 

_BLACK CREARED OF ALL CHARGES_

_After careful investigation it has been discovered that a Sirius Black, who was thought _

_to have killed twelve muggles and a wizard, has been found innocent and has been cleared of all charged that have been placed against him. At a press conference the Ministry has confirmed that all search parties have been called off, dementors are no longer given the permission to kill on sight and the extend their deepest apologies to Mr. Black._

_Although what the ministry failed to mention was how this sudden point of view change came about. After all Black was among the most wanted in both the magical and muggle world. Of course the prophet has their suspicions but that is another story ( to be posted next week)_

_This then brings us to our next question ' where is he now. It has been said that he is relaxing on some beach in the Caribbean, or using a false name and hiding out some where near London. The ministry says that it does not know that either. They say that this is not another way to bring black out of hiding and that he is truly a free man._

"That's it!" he said out loud,

He through down the paper, picked up his quill and wrote as quickly as he could.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Please get me out of here I'm going insane. I need to see Ron or Hermione anyone from the order. I can't stand another day here. I beg of you please rescue me!_

Harry didn't care how desperate it sounded everything it said was true. Hedwig came to his side. Harry attached the letter and let her go and take the letter to his headmaster. He hoped that Dumbledore would let him go to Ron's house. But right now anywhere would do him, he would have slept in the dungeons of Hogwarts if it meant that he would escape the clutch of the Dursleys.

* * *

It was late in the evening that Hedwig arrived at Hogwarts. She flew to Dumbledore's office to find the headmaster swamped with papers about the new students that were arriving at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was more then happy to greet Hedwig. He untied the letter from Harry and read it with a smile. He was about to write a response to the letter when professor MaGonagall burst into his office. 

Albus could tell that there was something wrong. Not because he was a very skilled legimence but because after knowing Minerva for so long he could tell how stressed she would get by the state of her hair. She had burst in with half of her hair out of it's normal bun.

"Albus, there is three missing!" she said in a worried tone.

"Minerva, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked her.

Professor MaGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment. It was a order form from a owl delivery service. She handed Albus Dumbledore the parchment.

"according to this there is meant to be eight boxes but we only got five, we're missing boxes containing M to O, P to S and W to Z! That's three whole boxes!"

Finally understanding what was worrying the professor he pulled out another piece of parchment and started writing another letter, but this one was going to the owl delivery service.

"I'll write to them and see if they can track these missing boxes down," he stated calmly to professor MaGonagall

"but Albus, what 'you-know-who' has them?" she whispered to him. The portraits woke up at the sound of 'you-know-who', panic started between them.

"what could Voldermort possible gain from the permanent records of our new students" Albus said, still in his calm voice. That was when another owl flew into the office. Albus Dumbledore took the letter from the owl's leg and read the front "in reply to the acceptance letter from Hogwarts"

Dumbledore read this letter and as he put it down he turned back to Minerva MaGonagall.

"Minerva," he started "on second thoughts, get the order on the case"

* * *

And that's basicly it, hope you all enjoyed it.Please, please, please, leave a review. it would be most aprecated.

Writing more soon.

Leisha Robinson


	4. how low can you get?

* * *

And again it's me Leisha Robinson writing another chapter to harry potter and the transfers. I've decided that it's now going to be a chapterly (it that even a word?) event that I thank the reviewers for their kind efforts in, well, reviewing. So thanks heaps:- 

**MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElF**: yes i'm everywhere. You can't excape me (evil laugh) any way.

**WolfbainKohaku**: well i hope you got your food, and here's the update.

**Fork- tofu-pingpong-fish**: here's england, hehehe. Anyway those poms better watch out once i get there. Five children under the age of 16. they'll never make it out alive. And you know what kettles are kettle-ish. Thanks for the hint.

This is the last chapter I'm leaving before I go to England. But i might be able to leave another chapter before.. although it's only 7 days away.

* * *

Chapter 4: how low can you get?

* * *

Charlie woke to the dreaded sound of her alarm clock. '_I thought I left that back home_'. Either way Charlie shut the blasted thing up as fast as possible by chucking it across the room so it crashed against the door.

"Charlie is everything ok in there?" Charlie knew who that was, good old Leisha to the rescue. Out of all of Charlie's friends Leisha was considered a sort of mother to most of them. Cooking and cleaning, and all sorts of things and of course... "come on Charlie it's time to get up, now!" ... a personal alarm clock.

Charlie could also hear the sound of Katie outside the door, she was setting the table up for breakfast while humming loudly along to some tune that was in her head. For those that knew Katie or if you're just a vibrant person you'd understand this behavior for Katie was always humming songs out loud or drawing on anything she could, she was a really creative person and enjoyed everything she did. If vivacious was a name and Katie needed one, we'd be calling her Vivacious, but we won't.

From the smell of it Leisha had been in the kitchen cooking all morning. Charlie's mouth started to water. She could smell, pancakes. Following her nose she slowly started getting out of bed, that was until she felt the cold rush of air against her skin.

"Charlie if you don't hurry, you'll miss out" Katie called through the door. Charlie didn't like missing out on breakfast, she loved breakfast. But the thought of the effort needed to get up made her think twice about food. A warm bed was what she needed right now.

Charlie turned over and pulled the covers up below her chin and she stared outside the window in her room. Clouds covered the sky. Dark, thick, heavy, clouds. The type of clouds you'd expect in stormy, cold, rainy, weather. The type of clouds that Charlie hated. 'W_hat is wrong with this country?_' she found herself thinking.

Charlie yearned for the sun and sand that was back home she could just imagine herself lying along the beach while hearing the sound of other families enjoying themselves, smelling the salt of the sea and watching a certain blond haired, blue eyed, spunk of a boy called Dougie carving up the surf along the coast.

The next sound Charlie heard told her that Alexia was awake. It seemed that she was jumping around to get from one place to another. The sound of Alexia came closer to Charlie's door.

"Charlie get up now!" she demanded in her to-the-point kind of way. That was one way to describe Alexia, another was blunt, or rebellious, or a complainer, or has the amazing ability to get on people's nerves, really the list goes on and on.

That was all of them, the three closest friends that Charlie had and all of them were in England waiting for September 1st to come so they could then go to Hogwarts. You see this perticular group of girls were witches and had been studying magic for the past five years, and with only two more to go why stop now.

"Stop yelling at me!" Charlie yelled back at her friends as she held the covers close to her.

"Don't you want breakfast, oh no! Are you sick Charlie?" asked Katie, who had a tendency to jump to the worst possible conclusion.

"No, I just don't want to get out of bed!" she yelled back at them.

"Charlie, _compromise_" Alexia told her. It was then that Charlie understood.

As Charlie left the room with her bedspread wrapped around her she was happy that she compromised although she could only take tiny steps because of how heavy and warm it was inside the blanket. Once Charlie sat down she noticed that Alexia had also taken her own advice but had actually gone inside the covers like a sleeping-bag. Alexia gave Charlie a smile before she stuffed another pancake in her mouth. Katie had just finished her fourth serving of breakfast. Charlie noticed that she looked very sporty with her hair tied up high, her runners on and was wearing the type of pants that you see people wear when they go to the gym. (you know the ones with the two stripes down the side.) Anyway Charlie had started stuffing her face with breakfast and had noticed that Leisha had seemed to have finished breakfast already, as her cutlery was placed neatly across her plate.

"She's not too happy with you" Alexia informed Charlie once she noticed Charlie's concerned looks.

"Your not still sore about me trying to hook you up with that guy on the plane are you?" she asked Leisha who was washing dishes in the sink.

"I'm not 'sore'. Just... not... happy..." Charlie looked at Leisha, who had a slight twitch in her eye.

There were two reasons why this would happen, one more probable then the other. Leisha's eye started twitching either when she became completely confused by something or someone, or she was on the verge of anger, which is never a good thing for the person she's angry with. Now as Leisha rarely is confused by anything, you didn't have to be einstine to figure out why Leisha's eye was twitching at that moment, thankfully for Charlie.

"Well, how was I meant to know that he only lived three blocks away from you" Charlie whined in her defense. Long story short, the plane trip hadn't been more enjoyable for Leisha then it had been for Charlie, who hated flying.

"If he comes knocking at my door Charlie, I'm gonna kill you" Leisha said while waving around one of the butter knives she was about to clean.

"I should have known that he wasn't your type, anyway it doesn't matter because I saw this other guy who's just two levels below us..."

"No, No, No, No, NO, NO!" Leisha rambled while cutting off Charlie, "What does it take to get it through your heads? I do not want you to either A. hook me up with someone, B. set me up in a situation where the only way to get rid of the guy is beat the crap out of him, or C. continuesly be on the look out for someone so you can initiate choice A. or B. Do I make my self perfectly clear here Charlie?" Leisha yelled at Charlie, who felt very disadvantaged. Leisha was standing over her with a knife clasped in her hand and all Charlie had for protection was a half eaten pancake and her blanket which was still around her. "and that goes for you two too!" she then threatened both Katie and Alexia with her butter knife. Although butter knives are not sharp, the girls knew in the hands of Leisha it was dangerous. After all this was the girl who could probably stab you to death with a pillow case.

"Oh come on Leisha," Alexia started, while trying to pry the knife out of Leisha's hand while Katie sheltered Charlie away from Leisha, "this is a new country, a new Continent, a new opportunity," she chanted on, "so what if Charlie tried to set you up with some guy on the plane trip and so what if you had to break his nose so he'll stop staring at your chest during the flight and so what if we had to make a emergency stop so they could give him medical attention." Leisha's anger started to build up again and her eye had its twitch. Alexia knew that her speech wasn't helping, "The point is that destiny is knocking at the door, you just have to answer".

Behind the girls there was a knock at the door. "Speaking of destiny," Alexia said as she got up and left the table. She later returned with a bottle of what looked like chocolate sauce in her hand. Everyone stared at her, who could blame them as she returned, questioning the chocolate topping.

"How else am I meant to eat pancakes I ask you?" everyone sighed. Leisha gathered her empty plate from the table and turned to the sink where she started washing it clean.

"Either way, all I'm asking you all to do is lay off the 'guy thing'. Is that to much to ask for? I'm quite happy being single because then I don't need to worry about other people's crap, pardon the language" she then added.

"Oh Leisha, you know we don't give a fuck if you let a few words slide" Alexia said while squirting her chocolate sauce across her pancake. She then cut a chunk out of it and jabbed it in her mouth. Leisha slightly shook her head.

"So, what shall we do today?" she asked them all as she tried to change the subject.

"Eat!" Alexia yelled with another chunk of pancake in her mouth. Leisha handed her a napkin to wipe off the chocolate sauce in the corner of her mouth.

"Sleep!" Charlie suggested as she hung desperately to her bedspread.

"Not for you three" Katie said as she pulled the bedspread off Charlie, "we are going out"

"Have you seen outside? It's fucking freezing!" Alexia swore. "And just look at this, there is no way that Charlie's gonna survive one step outside!" Alexia yelled, Charlie nodded her head as she huddled in ball on her chair, trying to conserve heat. "This is true" she chimed.

"You're just agreeing with her Charlie because you're to lazy to make up your own mind. And you're just arguing Alexia because it's what you do and you can't help it. So I'm gonna ignore you and don't think I can't see you trying to hide behind the Mini-Bar Leisha!" Leisha looked up from behind the fridge door. "Have you all become so pathetic that you don't want to get some fresh air?" Katie asked them all and their reaction was nodding. Katie sighed at them "Charlie what about that dog that you forced us to bring?"

"He's happy to run around outside"

"The living room is hardly considered outside"

"What is with everyone and yelling today?" Alexia asked out loud.

"Don't even get me started on you Alexia" Katie threatened

"Ok, shutting up."

* * *

Later that day, Leisha watched one of the smaller boys at the park as he struggled to reach the height of the swings. There was only two in the park at Surrey, which Katie had dragged them all to and now the rest of them were playing a 'healthy' game of soccer while she took a break. Leisha then noticed that someone else was also on the swings. It was a guy that was about her age, he wore clothes that were two sizes too big for him and had dark ruffled hair and green eyes. Not that Leisha was staring or anything.

But the guy seemed in a world of his own and didn't notice that the boy next to him was having problems reaching the swing. Leisha quickly scanned for the smaller boy's parents, hoping that they would help him but the tugging feeling in her stomach told her that no one else would help him. Slowly she got up from the seat and walked over to the smaller boy.

"Need help getting up?" she asked sweetly. The boy nodded innocently at her and raised his arms. She lifted him up and placed him on the seat. Leisha them noticed that the guy next to her was staring at her, she decided to leave.

"Can you push me?" the smaller boy asked her before she turned away. With a small smile she started to pulled back the swing and then released the boy. The boy started to laugh with happiness and Leisha caught the guy watching them again. She gave him a look that seemed to say '_what else could I do?_'. He gave a small smile which she returned. Leisha then turned back to the soccer game in the park. Charlie's puppy-dog had taken off with the ball and the rest of the players were chasing after him.

"Charlie, get your dog back here!" Katie yelled at Charlie. Katie at times can become quite competitive.

"come here my little snuffley-poo, come back to mummy"

Then suddenly, boy on the swing immediately jumped off the swings and ran out of the park. Everyone seemed to be running away. The guy next to Leisha stood up off the swing and placed his right hand in his back pocket. Katie, Alexia, and Charlie gathered behind Leisha.

"What's wrong?" she asked them. Charlie then raised her finger and pointed at a group more guy's as they stridded across the park. They were all very big in both hight and width, and they all looked very very stupid. Leisha asked her self why this group of guys cause so much distress in one park. '_they're the local bullies_' she though as she came to a quick conclusion. These thoughts were confirmed as she saw one of them shove a group of small girls into a nearby sand-box. One of them pulled out a box of cigarettes and start handing them out. Charlie started tugging at Leisha's sleeve. "can we go now?" she whispered harshly. Leisha nodded and as they started to turn away the gang started heading towards them. The guy who was at the swings gave Leisha a quick glance which made Leisha change her mind about leaving.

"Out of the way Potter"one of the guy's in the gang jeered at the guy at the swing.

"Yeah, why don't you get lost" another one told the guy called "Potter". Leisha guessed that it was his last name or something.

"You better bloody well scram, freak"

"Or what? You'll go crying to mummy and daddy. I'm sure they'll love to know what you were doing out here" Potter retaliated.

"Atleast I have parents, unlike you Potter" a fat lump of a boy quickly answered back. He seemed to be the leader of the gang as the rest of them seemed to flock behind him.

"What do you say Big D? can we teach him a lesson? Can we?" one of the smaller boy's in the group asked the leader 'Big D'. With a wicked smile Big D gave a nod and the rest of the gang started to circle Potter.

"Get away from him" Leisha found herself saying. She mentally slapped herself as soon as the group of thugs turned and faced her.

Big D's eyes traveled up and down her body and Leisha felt a familiar twitch start in her left eye.

"And who do we have here? Is she with you Potter?" he asked as he circled the girls. Leisha could feel a sudden urge to curse the guy but with all her might but suppressed it.

"Not that I know of" Potter replied slowly. He probably noticed that Leisha had clenched her fist in a tight ball.

"So what brings you to Surrey then?" Big D then continued in his cocky tone of voice as he eyed each girl in their turn. Charlie held onto Leisha's sleeve even tighter, Katie also huddled close for protection from the boys as did Alexia.

"What makes you think we'd tell you?" Alexia answered him harshly.

"oh, Not very nice are we? I'm guessing that you're not from around here, are you? Allow me to give you the introductions" Leisha then watched as one by one her friends were grabbed by one of the brutes.

"leave us alone!"

"yeah put me down!"

"they're messing up my hair"

Anger started to rise in Leisha. The magic flowed through her body and rested in her hands. It had taken the form of a small flame. The boy's didn't seem to notice, '_BIG MISTAKE!_' Leisha thought to herself as she released every ounce of magic she could. Bright lights covered the abandoned park and surrounded the boys. Leisha noticed the guy behind her covered his eyes Leisha decided that he wouldn't curse him, after all we can't wipe out all of them.

As the light cleared Leisha was proud to see the whole gang lying on their backs unconscious. The girls slowly stood up. Then Leisha felt something poking in her back. Slowly she turned around and saw the guy she spared holding a wand directly at her.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing" she said simply. Leisha eyed the wand carefully.

"Answer the question" he demanded while holding the wand tighter. Charlie came to Leisha's side

"You better answer him" she told her.

"Maybe if you showed me the common kindness to lower you're wand" Leisha suggested. He did as he was asked.

"I know you're a witch, but what are you doing here? Did Dumbledore send you?"

"Dum-ble-who?" Alexia asked him.

"Never mind" he said quickly.

"I'm guessing you're the one they referred to as 'Potter'"

"Yeah, Harry Potter" he said while extending his hand.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, that's Katie and Alexia" Charlie said while taking Harry's hand. "and this is Leisha, now I'm sure we'd love to stay and chat but we got to go, come here Snuffles" she cried and her little black dog came plodding with the soccer ball that he had got away with clenched proudly in his mouth.

"What did you call him?" Harry asked them

"Snuffles," Charlie said while lifting him up "but it's not his real name, it's Snuffleupagus. Isn't he cute"

"Anyway see you around Harry!"

And with that the girl were out of there.

* * *

Mean while in a small place called Australia (well not that small) a telephone conversation was taking place.

"Come one, it'll be fun" this was the voice of Lloyd, Lloyd Malfoy to be precise. He was trying to get Robert (Leisha's stepbrother) to join him over in England and attend Hogwarts with him, but rob was being stubborn. "You will be on the train to Hogwarts before you know it"

"I still don't see a point to going half way around the world to get an education, it is so much easier to stay within the nation" Rob complained as he set down his bass guitar.

"And where to you surest you go" Lloyd tried to reason.

"I don't know, some where that doesn't evolve any form of overseas transport!"

"Oh come on, everything has been taken care of, you won't even have to think. I've planned it so that there won't be a hitch from now to the day we board the train"

"Where have I heard that before?" rob asked him. Lloyd knew that this was going no where. He needed something more convincing.

"There is not a thing you can say that will get me to be bothered to go anywhere near Hogwarts" rob continued.

" I'll that that bet" '_think, hummm aha I've got it' _"Leisha will be going to Hogwarts is she not?"

"Yes" rob said off the top of his head "why do you ask?" he then questioned Lloyd.

"She will be there with Katie, Alexia and Charlie right, and we all know what they are like around guys"

They both gave a small laugh over the phone.

"What are you getting at Lloyd" Rob could only hope that this was going somewhere. But what he heard was not what he expected.

"Well you see, Leisha will probably spend most of her time around them and their 'nature' will eventually rub off on her, making her more reluctant too blokes. To cut a long story short she will find some guy, go out with him, fall in love and they'll be a couple together. Then once they leave Hogwarts they will get married, have lots of kids. And you will never see her again. Never ever, ever, ever" he said letting the last few words sink in. In the background what Lloyd heard was like music to his ears.

"Mum, I'm going to England!" Rob yelled down the stairs to his mother.

"Ok, just be careful, say hi to Leisha if you see her. Oh and don't forget to write!"

"I won't" he returned to the phone "so when do we leave?" he then asked Lloyd.

"How about now?" the voice did not come from the phone. As Robert turned her saw his best friend standing on his bed. Holding his mobile phone in one hand muttering "darn international calls"

"I hate it when you just appear out of no where"

"Its called apparating Rob, apparating" Lloyd said in a 'spell it out' kind of way.

"Whatever"

"Well, come on we leave in like," looks down at his watch "5 minuets"

"Someone's feeling a bit pushy today, what's up?" rob asked as he started chucking random things into his trunk. Clothes books, money, bass guitar, amp, anything like that. Lloyd looked at him then looked away, obviously not going to answer robs question. Rob noticed "wow, are you feeling ok"

"Yeah, it's just" he turned his head looking out the window, he was trying to find the best words to use "my cousin, he's like one of those muggle haters"

Rob stopped packing "where did you say we were staying"

"At his house" robs jaw dropped " he's not a bad guy, really. He just made some wrong decisions"

"Sounds like a bit dimwit if you ask me" Rob mumbled as he closed up his trunk up.

"Finished yet?"

"Yes" he answered "I cant believe I'm doing this. I'm going to kill Leisha once I find her"

"Okay, well could you at least kill her in a way that she could be brought back"

"Is that even possible?" rob asked as he thought about it.

"Don't now, we'll have to ask her, she'll probably know"

"Mum we're going now" it sounded as if there was a stampede bounding up the stairs to his room.

"What do you mean now!" Rob's mother then saw Lloyd standing in the room "oh" she walked over to her son and gave him a big hug "so you will keep in touch" she asked her son.

"Yes mum"

"And don't go doing anything stupid ok" she asked while not letting him go. '_ Oh no she was starting to panic_'

"I'll be fine" Rob soothed

"Ok….. But if you find.." she started,

"Mum! Stop it! You haven't acted like this since…. Ever"

"Ok sorry just be careful"

" I will" with one look back, the two boys apparated out of Australia.

* * *

So yea that was it, Thank you for getting this far, andI hope that you to can leave a review. Anyway, I do have to say that I wan't all that impresses with this chapter, andI thinkI woke up on the wrong side of the bed when I wrote the beginning (which explains the fighting). Oh well we all have those days.. anyway hope to hear from you soon and if i don't get to write up another chapter before the 20th, i'll write one when i get back in october the 21st. 

Laters...

Leisha Robinson


	5. that's so cute, I hate cute

_As I promised one last chapter before I leave for England. I promise that I'll be back with at least 2 more chapters, if you want them... anyway again thanks everyone that read the last chapter "How Low Can You Get?". And may I just say that this is the last chapter out of Hogwarts. Next one is on the train. YAY. So once again i thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter:-_

**Firstly to "kill mary sue" who was anon**: your comments were harsh (very harsh) but ... well no they were just harsh. Please people, I can't stress this enough. Be "constructive" if you're going to bad mouth me. And although i like to hear that it's not everyone's "cup of tea". Did you really have to break the spirit of a young "female minor"! I'd say more but I don't belive in fucking swearing. So sorry I had to say that, had to clear my mind.

**And then, on a less fustrating note, WolfbainKohako**, thankyou for your very nice and much apprecated review. It really lightened up my day. More funny begining you ask... like in the first chappy? Or charlie waking up?... well the sixth chapter is going to be the next funny one. My dear friend 'charlie' was very happy to hear that so many people can relate to her in the morning and she totally feels your pain. And to your dad thinking that your crazy, don't worry, just go with it.

_And thankyou everyone else that read the last chapter, and that will read this one. (A/N there is a big hint to the plot in this chapter. See if you can get it, it's not that hard to miss)_

* * *

Chapter 5: that's so cute... I hate cute_

* * *

In a room of their small cottage at the edge of the forest sat a mother and her daughter, a small girl of about three or four. She watched from her chair as her mother set about opening the windows and doors to let out the smoke._

"_I shouldn't have left the wood there, it was too hot. I'm just glad that the house is still standing," the girls mother muttered, "Honey, could you wet that towel there for me?"_

_The small girl quickly ran to the basin with the towel and turned the tap on. She looked back to her mother, who was muttering again to herself. She turned off the tap and gave it to her mother. _

"_You're not hurt are you," her mother asked as she cleaned her daughter's face. The girl shook her head in response. "How could I have left you here by yourself, you must have been so scared"she muttered for the seventh time._

"_Mum, I did it" the small girl said to her mother, who stared at her daughter._

"_What?" she asked her softly._

"_I started the fire" she repeated to her mother. Again her mother stared at her. "It was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen. I just lost control that's all, I'm really sorry" she said as she bowed her head in shame. Her mother lifted her head up so she could see her daughter's eyes which were much like her own. "It will never happen again" she told her mother through her tears._

"_Don't say that" her mother reasoned as she opened her arms to the child. The small girl rested in her arms, "you just need more practice"_

"_Practice?" she asked her mother. The woman held out her hand towards the fire place and it lit up. The flames flickered through the logs and the smoke bellowed through the chimmney. _

"_How did you do that?" the small girl asked her mother._

"_Like you, I'm a witch, and your father is a wizard. Infact magic flows through you veins, it's in your blood" the mother said as she held her daughter's hand to inspect it. "Magic royalty, that's what we are. Great power has been a family trait from my side of the family. And your father is a very powerful man himself. And one day, you to will have great power"_

"_Will I go to Hogwarts?"_

"_Most diffinately, but remember. You mustn't be afraid to stand up for what is right. You were born to fight for causes that I could not. You were born in defiance of the old ways of our family because we know what is right. Promise me that you won't let anyone tell you what to do, how to think, or what to feel. Promise me!"_

"_I promise mum." The girl said ernestly to her mother. The woman stared at her daughter. _

"_One day you'll understand" she said as she picked up the girl and carried her to the child's room. She lay her down in the bed and sung her to sleep. _

_The words she sung lingered in the air. They hung over the girl's head and shut her eyes. But over in the Department of Mysterys at the Minstry. In the shelves that contained the prophceys, a new glass orb began to grow. Inside the words swirled around in a cloud of smoke and a new prophecy was born. The words began to re-arange themselves in order. One of the unspeakables noticed this and picked up the orb. The unspeakable noticed the last words of the prophecy, it stuck in his mind like they were burnt in. _

_'Until we take our final sleep...'_

* * *

"I'm so sorry that I can't go with you today kids, but I have heaps of work to do at the house before you get to school." Mrs Weasley apologised to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. But this could not disturb Harry's happiness, as far as he was concerned everything was going right for once.

To Harry's delight he was dispatched, by Remus, from the Dursley's the day after he had a run in with those witches that were in Surrey. And then Remus told him that Dumbledore wanted him back to teach Defence Against the Dart Arts this year and all the parents and students agreed with Dumbledore's decision to rehire him. This made Harry even happier as his favorite teacher and only real family was going to be there with him this year. He had also recived a letter from Dumbledore saying that this year he was going to be Gryffindor's Quidditch captian, which gave him all the privlages of a prefect. And now he was sitting at the Weasley's dinning table along side his best friends Hermione, Ron and Ginny, who sat oppisite him. Remus was also there as he was escorting them through Diagon Ally.

"Harry, I think that Fred and George want us, or rather you, to go to their shop later today" Ginny then spoke up. Remus made a mental note of that.

"Only after you've finished all your shopping though. School's tomorrow and I don't want anything to be left behind" Mrs Weasley then complained. Remus also made a mental note of this.

"Anyway we better get going" Remus said while getting up "Molly thanks for the meal"

"Yeah thanks mum" Ron said as he got up

"Thankyou very much Mrs Weasley" Hermione thanked her.

"Thanks for breakfast" Harry said as he tucked in his chair

"We'll see you after shopping" Ginny said as she left with the rest of the group

* * *

Alexia lent against a wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, it was apparantly the portal to Diagon Ally but to Alexia it was a wall. Next to her was Charlie, who also decided to lean against the wall as aposed to Leisha.

Leisha was waiting for Katie to come back from checking in. After their stay in the muggle hotel the four girls moved alittle closer to their world and booked rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. Katie was just fixing up the room arrangments. Katie finally returned to them looking quite pleased with herself.

"Katie could you hurry it up? I need to get my order" Alexia yelled at her friend Katie.

"Ok, ok, now... how did Tom say you get in?" Katie thought out loud.

"WHAT?" Leisha yelled, "you spent half an hour in there, and you come back with nothing? What were you doing?"

"Well...lets just say... Leisha you wouldn't be interested" Katie said simply, which made Leisha shut up.

"I'll get Tom" Charlie muttered as she left the others to work out who to blame.

The bartender came to the girl's rescue. "Don't worry girls your not the only ones that couldn't open the portal. I've helped many before you lot" he said as he pulled out his wand and tapped the wall. As the portal opened Alexia fell through and landed painfully on her bum. As she slowly got up she noticed her friends laughing at her.

"Oh shut up guys" she told them as she got up. Alexia searched through her pocket to find the address she wrote down earlier. "This way girls" she said as she pointed them in the right direction.

The four girls came to a store called the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Inside it looked very busy, filled with students that were all looking at the merchendise that lined the walls of the store.

"Don't worry guys, I owled ahead" Alexia said as she entered. The rest of the girls followed her. They all tried to reach the front counter, but were held back by several kids that were running around. Finally they reached the counter where they found a tall red haired boy with freckles on his face. He also had a name tag that read 'Fred'

"Hello ladies, how may we help you today?" Fred asked them.

"We?" Leisha asked him as she pointed out the mistake, "what do you mean we? There's only one of you"

"Sorry I'm back here" someone else said from the store room behind the counter. He came into the room and Leisha got her answer. The new boy looked just like the first one. Leisha looked for his name tag which said "George" and she then decided that she wasn't going insane, they were just twins.

"Anyway, I'm here to pick up my monthly order. The name's Alexia Willson" she told them. The twins looked gobsmacked.

"We finally get a chance to put a face to that order" Fred said while extending his hand to her, which Alexia took.

"You were our quickest member to recive a Prankster's Platinum Card." George said as he also extended his hand to her.

"What can I say, I love your work" she told them. The twins looked extatic.

"We were just going to send the pack to you, George do you mind getting Alexia's package?" Fred explained.

"Not at all" George said as he dissappered into the store room.

"So, what made you decide to turn up at our humble store? Did you hear that the 'boy-who-lived' was making a apperance today?" Fred asked all the girls as they waited for George. Next to Charlie, Katie asked her "is that some sort of band?" Charlie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really we're just doing a bit of last minute shopping before the school term." Leisha explained to Fred, as George came back, struggeling to levitating a very large package.

"Seems a bit light this month" he said as he let the package down with a slight thump onto the counter.

"Mind if I take a quick look through, you know, just to see if everything's here?"

"Not at all" George said as he opened the box with his wand. The door to the shop opened and four more teenagers stepped through with an adult for company. The Weasley twins excused them selves that approched the new group. Charlie grabbed Leisha's sleeve and started tugging it to get her attention for something that she wanted to buy.

"That guy looks fimilar" Katie muttered out loud. Charlie tried to see over the croud but as she was a head shorter than the rest of them it was hard. Leisha to found it hard to see as she was about the same height as Charlie.

"um... Wealseys?" Alexia asked tentavily, four red haired children turned to her but only the twins came back to her.

"Is there a problem Alexia?" Fred, or was it George, asked her with a smile.

"Yeah you gave me too many dungbombs and not enough fire crackers"

"An easy fix" which ever weasley it was, he dissappered under the counter, and then reappered with his arms filled with fire crackers. "Take them and keep the extra dungbombs free of charge, for the mistake."

"Cool, well thanks heaps. Hogwarts won't be standing after I'm done with them" she said dieviously.

"May your pranks be numurous"

"But your detentions ... um ...fewest?" the twins chimmed as the girls left the store.

So the girls spent the rest of the day buying their supplies. The bags started piling up as they continued till there was one item left on the list.

"Leisha can't we just forget about the wands?" Charlie whined as she walked towards Ollivander's wand shop. "can't we just enlarge a toothpick or something, it's cheaper and I'm sure if we ask Tom nicely..."

"No Charlie, we're getting the wand and that's final" Leisha said finally for the seventh time.

When they entered the shop everything looked dark and there was no one at the counter. The girls put down their bags

"Hello? Is there anyone in da house? Or the shop? Or whatever?" Alexia yelled through the shop. Katie hit her to shut her up. The four girls then looked around the shop. Along the wall there was thousands of small, thin boxes.

"Ah, I take it you girls are from Castells? Are you not?" A deep voice asked them. They turned around to find a man with white hair and bright blue eyes staring at them.

"Yes, we're sorry to bother you, but is this where we can buy wands?" Leisha asked him in her polite tone. Alexia made a sound as if she was about to puke. Leisha always used that voice when she wanted to sound mature or when she was talking to an important person. This was probably how she got prefect in Castells, all the teachers though that she was all innocent. Boy were they wrong.

"Of course it is. Now if you girls would be so kind as to raise your wand arms" Ollivander asked as he raised his own wand. The girls looked at eachother with amused faces, 'wand arm?'. Slowly they all raised their right arm. Ollivander took down the measurements and, with his wand, summoned the right sized wands to the counter. As the boxes reached the counter they would slowly spread out into four piles, one for each girl.

"Who'd like to go first?" he then asked them. Charlie of course stepped forward and Mr Ollivander held "Ok, 11 ½ inches, walnut, unicorn hair," he told her as he held out the wand. No one but him and Leisha understood what Ollivander ment by all that. Charlie had barely held the wand when he took it back. "No not this one, try a cherry with a dragon's heartstring core."

As Charlie reached out to the wand, light was emmited from the tip. Once it was placed in her hands she gave it a small wave and the dried flowers that were in the bowl next to her rehydrated and becamed alive again.

"Splended! Yes that's the wand for you. Your name please?"

"Charlotte Westhoff" she told him with a smile as she held onto her new wand. Ollivander then turned to Alexia and saw the pile of 'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes' bags that she had. With a small smile he picked up the top wand of a new pile and handed it to her.

"And for you a maple and mahogany combination, with Gryffin feather. Perfect for transfiguatin and..."

the table next that had the newly revived flowers on it started hovering high above the ground. "Levitation. Great for any prankster"

"Prankster? Me, Alexia Willson, a prankster? you can't prove and thing" she exclaimed as she hid the bags behind her. Katie chuckles.

"Rosewood with silver Thistle feather core" Ollivander said while holding out a wand to Katie. As soon as she reached out for it the wand flew out of both of their reaches. "Hummmm, close but not quite right. Lets try adding walnut as well" again the wand flew out of her hands.

"I wonder if... yes it just might. It's mermaid's hair in a rosewood and walnut combination, it may be a weird core. But it might just work" and sure enough it did. So three out of four were done. Leisha then stepped forward to her pile of wands. One by one she tried different combinations of woods and cores but none seemed to work. Leisha was having doubts that there was actually a wand in the world that could work for her.

"Don't worry" Ollivander told her as he put down another wand, "There was once a boy, Edward Parker I belive, it took him two days to find the right wand. Maybe it would be easier if i knew what you can do already"

Alexia noticed that her friend was hesitent about releasing some magic, in fact after the run in with those boys from Surrey, Leisha did seem less fierce and very tired.

Slowly Leisha raised her hands at shouder level and they started glowing a pale green as if surrounded her in a glowing orb. The shop keeper picked up a glowing piece of parchment and rolled it into a ball, with care and accuacy he threw it as it hit the parchment burst into flames

"That's enough" he told leisha as he raised his wand to summon the wand that would work best.

"Holly and Ebony" ollivander started "it represents..."

"Strength, protection and harmony right?". Leisha intrupped. ollivander gave her a quizical look.

"I like to know what I'm getting involved in" she explained. Ollivander gave her the wand "an interesting core though, Phoenix tallon, but it should work for you" and it did, so together the girls paid for their wands and thanked Mr Ollivander for his help, and left the shop.

As she walked Leisha stared at her new wand, she didn't know the reason she got this one,as she had spent a lot of time reading up about different types of wands. 'S_trength protection and harmony my arse, it can't be that powerful if I got it, especially now..._' she thought to her self as she stared down at her hands. '_maybe I should hold off on the magic till I'm better._'

Together the four girls started to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron when Leisha felt someone's hands cover her eyes. She panicked and did the first thing that came into her mind. As one of her hands tried to pry off the hands that blinded her, she used her elbow to hit whoever it was in the stomach. There was a loud moan from behind her, and Leisha turned to see her brother holding his stomach in pain.

"Atleast that bump on the head didn't affect her fighting spirit" he managed to spit out.

"Holy Merlin! Rob I'm so sorry," Leisha said as she helped her brother up.

"Most sisters take it as a joke, but no, not mine. Instead she hits me... just spiffy:" he muttered to himself. Although Leisha was listening, she was looking past Rob's head and saw a tall blonde haired boy. Lloyd was here too. He saw her and joined the group.

"What are you guys doing here?" Charlie asked both the guys.

"Yeah Rob aren't you meant to be lounging around on the lounge at home" Leisha asked her brother.

"Well I thought that you girls could do with my help" he told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Have you both finished your shopping? Do you need any help?" Katie asked them, she probably thought that they needed more bags.

"Nup we're done, we were just heading back to the Leaky Cauldron actually" Rob explained to them.

"Yeah we need a knew place to stay, after what Rob said to my cousin" Lloyd said harshly.

"He's a frigging muggle-hater, I just can't stand it" Rob said in his defence.

"Yeah, yeah, we know" the girls said in unison

"Well we're already booked in there. I'm sure we can ask for extra beds or something" Leisha said in conclusion.

The six friends then headed to the Leaky Cauldron as it was already night. Together they all took a table inside and Lloyd and Leisha talked to Tom the bartender about the rooms, who was more than happy to help them. They ordered dinner and butterbeer and started swapping stories of their travels over their meal. Charlie, Katie and Alexia were all explaining the events that happened over the flight.

"... and the the pilot came over the speaker phone say 'attention ladies and gentelmen, we'll be making a short stop in Perth for medical reasons'" Alexia quoted in her best pilots voice. (For those who don't know where Perth is, it's still in Australia, so it didn't take long for Shane to piss off Leisha)

"Leisha just hung her head in shame" Charlie finished off. Everyone cracked up laughing at the story. Leisha's head started spinning again and she let her head flop down on her brother's shoulder.

"Leisha what's wrong?" he asked her in a panic.

"Just really tired. Haven't been able to sleep, that's all" she half mumbled back to him. Lloyd then got up.

"Well come on, let's get you to bed" he said while picking her up gentlly. He excused them and then carried her off to her room with Leisha slowly nodding off. Carefully he put her down on her bed and found that she was half sleeping.

"Ok Leisha, cut the crap, tell me what's wrong?" he demanded of her. Leisha's eye immedatly snapped open.

"What do you mean crap?" she asked him in a offended tone.

"i've known you for nearly six years, you can't lie to me"

"How can you tell these things but Rob can't, maybe you should be my brother" Leisha asked as she lay back down in her bed.

"Don't change the subject!" Lloyd suddenly demanded.

"Lloyd keep your voice down people will hear."

There was then a moments silence when the two of them just stared at each other. Lloyd was determainded to figure out what was wrong with her. But Leisha was good at keeping things 'top secret' and hiding the truth from others. She was also uncannily strong when it came to defending her secrets

"I worry about you, that's all" Lloyd finally admitted to her. Leisha smiled at him and gave him a comforting hug which he returned.

"Oh Lloyd, that's so cute" Leisha said with a smile, Loyd slightly blushed "I hate cute" she added to the end and Lloyd laughed.

"Rob's right that bump on the head hasn't affected you at all" he said as they let go of eachother.

"And you better remember that"

Leisha climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up.

"So are you going to tell me?" Lloyd asked one last time.

"If there was something to tell Lloyd, you'd be the first to know" Leisha said simply with a smile.

"See you in the morning?" he asked, a bit disheartened.

"Yeah sure, see you then" he said as he started to leave.

Leisha watched as Lloyd closed the door behind him and then the smile on her face vanished. Leisha did have a problem and it was serious. Her powers were fading...

* * *

S did you get the hint... don't worryI won't mention it anymore. hopeI get some more reviews asI love hearing what you think. (WARNING: You are talking to the girl that could stab you with a pillow case J/K) soI hope to hear from you beforeI get back.

Wth many thoughts,

Leisha Robinson


	6. The trio of Hogwarts and the Transfers

* * *

I know what you're all thinking….. finally! And I must apologise for my lateness in posting, myexcuse: end of year exams. Anyway this chapter was the hardest one for me to write so I hope you all enjoy it. And again I must thank everyone who reviewed.

**Nathanial**- I was about to post I swear, but then they to new chapters being posted. But it don't matter as I'm posting now…..so it's ok.

**SANDRA NATHNAL**- oh... well if I could stick Daniel Raddcliffe in my story I'm sure you'd stay on this site for three hours, using your mouse-thingy to pick his nose...wasn't the movie excellent I loved it.

**Ali**- ali thankyou for reminding me to have fun in England. I hope you are having fun to.

**didn't you pay attention to my editing!**- I swear I did! But it was late.

**Theuz**- as you asked, I've 'kept it up!'

Now I present… a chapter written by Leisha….. In association with ali's editing (so blame her)…… the sixth chapter of Harry Potter and the Transfers

* * *

The trio of Hogwarts and the Transfers of Castells

* * *

In Kings Cross Station, the platforms were packed. Muggles everywhere were waiting for their train to arrive. With the mass of people that surrounded the platform, wizards and witches walked through pretty much undetected. Except for four young witches.

Katie couldn't figure out if it was because her group of friends seemed a little different then everyone else, because they came from Australia and were still adjusting to the cultural differences. Or if it was the fact that both Charlie and herself were giving guys a rating out of ten. This had been a game that the two of them had started ever since the two of them met six years ago.

"Come on everyone, we have to hurry" Leisha then announced. Leisha of course didn't like the game.

"Why didn't you tell Charlie that this morning?" Katie asked mockingly, she then turned to Charlie to poke her tongue out at her childishly.

"Oh come on Katie you know I needed to figure out what I was going to wear" Charlie answered Katie back.

"We'll be changing into our school robes soon"

"Tisk tisk Katie, you of all people should know that first impressions last." Charlie said simply and walked a little faster to catch up to Leisha. "So my dear Robbie-poo, where the hell is this platform?"

"Charlie keep your voice down before someone hears you" Leisha told her although she knew that it was already to late for Charlie to simply shut her mouth as the four girls were already winning glances from several groups of male teenagers (to Leisha's dismay, both Charlie and Katie insisted on rating each one of them. The boys in total averaged about a 7).

After careful consideration they had managed to find the hidden portal to platform nine and ¾. Charlie, Katie and Alexia noticed that the portal was close to a family of two teenaged boys and their parents. So the girls then decided to be subtle and accidentally fall into the portal. Leisha of course refused to be a part of this and with a roll of her eyes headed straight for the portal. But with Leisha's luck one of the boys from the nearby family decided to block her path.

"Hey good looking" he said to her with a cocky tone. Leisha didn't even want to know who the person that decided to talk to her was. Instead with a click of her fingers that boy found a new interest.

"I love you" he said to the boy that stood next to him as he wrapped his arms around his new interest.

"Mum, Dan's being annoying again"

And with these words Leisha then went through the portal to catch up with her friends.

Platform Nine and ¾ was completely packed with Hogwarts students. Everywhere there were families saying their goodbyes to their children as they boarded the train. Friends were seeing each other for the first time over the holidays and Leisha couldn't help but smile as she saw the bright scarlet train, with the smoke blowing from the top and swirling around the station.

'_If only you could see me now dad'_ Leisha thought privately to herself.

Then all throughout the station's platform a loud whimper could be heard.

"No way, NO WAY IN HELL! There is no way in friggin' hell that you are getting me on that train, NO FRIGGING WAY!" Charlie screamed as she clung to Snuffles, her pet puppy, for protection.

"Charlie, stop it, you're attracting enough attention with that dog that you really don't need to yell at half the world" Katie told her as she struggled to pull Charlie towards the train. Even with Alexia's help they could not make Charlie move. Leisha sighed deeply before she decided to help out with getting Charlie onto the Hogwarts express.

"You guy's get her bags. I'll deal with her" she told Alexia and Katie. The two of them left Leisha with Charlie

"Lottie," Leisha said in a soothing voice to Charlie, "we have to get on the train soon or it will leave without us"

"As long as I'm not on that train I'm fine with it"

Leisha frowned at Charlie's response. Then she noticed Snuffles barking at the train and passing students. This gave Leisha a wicked idea. She picked up the small puppy.

"Come on snuffles you're not afraid of a little train are you?" the puppy barked in response. "I didn't think so" Leisha mumbled as she carried her friend's pet off towards the train.

"NO, Leisha give me back my puppy, it's dangerous near that thing" ignoring Charlie, Leisha continued to walk with Snuffles towards the train. She then turned back to her friend "Charlie, will you be joining us on the train"

Stubbornly Charlie sat cross-legged on the floor and shook her head.

"Not even for chocolate?" Leisha asked Charlie as she held up the chocolate bar she had in her pocket. She then used it to lure Charlie on to the train. Snuffles started barking loudly again. Leisha smiled again and walked onto the train with Snuffles still in her arms while waving the chocolate bar over her shoulder.

Once Leisha was aboard, she heard Charlie bolt on after her. Charlie snatched the chocolate out of Leisha's hand. Of course, it was at this moment that the train's doors closed on Charlie and the scarlet train started to pull out of the platform. Charlie was mortified and slowly she turned to face Leisha.

"Leisha," she started as calmly as she could, "you're a vile, evil….."

"What's that?" Leisha said while pretending to hear her name being called "oh, ok I'm coming." Leisha ran down several carriages to escape Charlie's rant.

"I'm sorry are you a prefect, you seem a bit lost" a girl with bushy brown hair asked Leisha as she saw the small prefect badge

"Prefect? What the? ….. oh 'prefect', yeah… sorry I'm new"

"That's ok, Hermione Granger by the way"

"Leisha"

"Let me show you where the compartment is Leisha"

"Well I am now officially, totally, completely and utterly lost. So can you both stop asking me" Katie yelled out in frustration as she searched for a free compartment for them to sit in.

"If only Leisha was here but no, she had to run away" Charlie whinged under her breath as she stroked Snuffles' fur lightly to calm him down.

"Oh stop your whining you two or we'll never find a compartment if you two keep-" at this moment alexia's words were cut off by the pain signals that her brain received once her toe and accidentally rammed into the side of a compartment door. Instead they were replaced by the words

"- holy Fuck!"

That is what Harry potter heard from inside the compartment. He stood to see what was going on. As Harry made his way to open the compartment door, it seemed that the door opened itself. And in that split second that the door opened, Harry found that his chin had collided with Charlie's forehead causing an immense amount of pain for both him and Charlie (Charlie, of course, was just more verbal about it).

"OWWWW! Merlin you have a pointy chin" Charlie shrieked at Harry.

"I'm so sorry,"

"Yeah, sure you are…." Charlie muttered under her breath

Meanwhile, Katie and Alexia were following Snuffles, who they had instructed to find Charlie after she continued to find a compartment for them. They followed him into the compartment where Harry and Charlie were in.

"He hit me in the head!" Charlie yelled as her friends entered.

"You'll get over it" the two of them said in unison.

Not happy with their answer, Charlie sat down on the empty seat.

"Yeah well, just you till my other friend gets here then you'll be sorry" Charlie told Harry in a childish voice as she stared daggers through him. Nervous by this Harry started to pat his hair down in hope that it covered his scar.

"Have we met you before?" Katie asked Harry, "Because you look very familiar. Charlie doesn't he look familiar?"

"He looks like a ferret! That's what he looks like" Charlie said spitefully as she was still very upset about her head.

"Um, Leisha I think I found your friends"

Harry was pleased to hear Ron's voice at the compartment door. He stared past the girls that were in the compartment to find Ron and Hermione escorting a girl that seemed very familiar to Harry.

"Now you're in trouble," Charlie said with a huge grin on her face, "Leisha, this guy hit me in the head! Do something!" Charlie whined to Leisha.

"Nice to see you to Charlie," Leisha then turned to Harry, "I hope my friends weren't a problem"

"Oh no, I enjoyed the company really" Harry muttered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Then I guess asking if we can stay is out of the question"

"I would never say that"

"Thanks Harry,"

"No problem Leisha,"

Hermione stared between both Harry and Leisha, confused as she hadn't introduced the two of them before. Ron was just plain confused.

"Do you two know each other?" she asked puzzled.

They told Hermione and Ron about the first time Harry met Alexia, Katie, Charlie and Leisha and by the end of it everyone was in fits of laughter. The trolley lady came past not long after.

"Anything off the trolley this year?" she asked everyone in the compartment.

"Depends, got any chocolate?" Charlie asked eagerly. The trolley lady smiled and handed Charlie two chocolate frogs.

"I'll get them for you, it's the least I can do after I bumped into you earlier," Harry said as he pulled out a few coins to pay for Charlie's chocolate.

"I'm starting to like this guy now" Charlie said as she took a bite out of the chocolate, not at all discouraged at the fact that the legs of the half eaten frog still kicked about.

"I'd be careful Harry, she'd only break your heart" alexia informed him.

"As if I'm interested" Charlie muttered,

"I'm sorry to interrupt again, but you four wouldn't be new, would you?" the trolley lady asked again.

"Yep"

"What year"

"Sixth…..is that right?" alexia asked Leisha, who nodded. "Merlin I'm old" she finally concluded. Each one of the transfers was given a small sweet that was wrapped in clear plastic.

"Weasley's Instant Sorting Sweet, Do Not Discard Wrapper until sweet has been eaten." Leisha read, "step one: open wrapper, Do Not Throw Out Wrapper. Step two: eat lolly, Do Not Eat Wrapper. Step three: check wrapper for new house, you may now throw out wrapper although some like to eat it"

One by one the lollies were eaten by each of the girls. Charlie then looked down at her wrapper and read the new writing on the bottom.

"Sly-the-rin?"

"It's Slytherin Charlie," Leisha told her. Charlie then poked her tongue at Leisha in response. Katie was the first to notice that it was Green, she poked out her own to find that her own was green as well.

"Leisha, poke out your tongue, you too Alexia" following Katie's demand, both Leisha and Alexia stuck out their tongues only to find that it was a darker red, noting that odd.

"They must change your tongue to match your house colour," Hermione started to explain, "Alexia and Leisha are probably in Gryffindor, hence their tongues are red, and meanwhile because Katie and Charlie's tongues are green they're in Slytherin"

"How did you guess?" Alexia asked. Leisha rolled her eyes at Alexia as she could quite clearly see how Hermione guesses that both Alexia and she were in Gryffindor while Katie and Charlie were in Slytherin as now their robes were changing to become match to their new house.

So as the train continued to speed its way towards Hogwarts, all along the carriages the new student's of Hogwarts were getting to know the original students. Once the night had descended, the train pulled into the station in Hogsmeade. Again all the students crowded the station. Katie and Charlie were the first to exit the train all dressed in their new Slytherin robes, Charlie held Snuffles closely in her arms in hope that he wouldn't run away. They stood there and waited for Ron, Harry, Hermione and Alexia, who had troubles with adjusting the scarlet and gold tie. Leisha was the last of the new group to exit the train.

"Beat you inside" she heard someone whisper from behind. She turned her head just in time to see both Rob and Lloyd walking ahead of her.

"Who's the boy that Malfoy's walking with? And where are Crabb and Goyle" Harry asked out loud.

"You mean that boy?" Charlie asked, as she pointed at Rob as he walked away, "well, technically it's Leisha's step-brother, although I think that they have agreed to drop the 'step' thing as it takes to long to say, so long story short, it's Leisha's brother."

"Wow, confusing" Ron muttered.

The trio of Hogwarts and the transfers of Castells walked over to the carriages. They claimed one and got in. the carriage then started to move towards Hogwarts.

"Wow, Leisha we need to get one of these. Look the carriages are being pulled by magic"

"Actually, they're being pulled by Thestrals" Hermione corrected,

"If these carriages were being pulled by something, I think I'd know," Charlie argued.

"Thestrals are invisible to any one that hasn't seen death. Harry can see them, can't you?"

"Yeah"

"Can any of you girls see them?"

"I can." Leisha muttered sadly as she stared at the empty white eyes of the Threstral that pulled the carriage they were all in. Hermione was about to ask about who Leisha had seen pass on when Charlie, who obviously knew that Hermione was going to bring up the subject of death, changed the subject.

"Oooo, would you look at that tree. It's a very nice tree don't you think?" she asked as she pointed at the Whomping Willow. Hermione then started explaining everything she could about the Whomping Willow and anything else along the way towards Hogwarts castle.

* * *

And that's the end. I now won't bug you with a long ending asking you to review, by now you all should have guessed that I like them….. and if not (hinthint).

Next chpter coming soon, promise.

_Written from the heart of one Leisha Robinson, whose brother is called Robert Robinson….hehe. sorry_


	7. Harry, can you see two Malfoys as well?

Chapter 7: "Harry, can you see two Malfoys as well?"

Hey everyone,

Thanks heaps Charlie and WolfbainKohaku (that's really hard to type) for reviewing. i reall apprecated it.

Lottie. I'm sorry I made you sound like an idiot….hehe, and (copy, paste) WolfbainKohaku, I don't accually know about snuffles having something to do with Sirius (looks around suspiciously) and yes Charlie is weird.

* * *

Everyone clapped as the sorting hat finished sorting out all the new students of the first year. Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students and asked for silence as the final first year student was sorted. 

"As you may all know by now, Hogwarts is welcoming into its walls the students of Castells" again the hall erupted in applause. The Castells students were very proud that their school was mentioned by the head master as they cheered and whistled enthusiastically. Professor Dumbledore, with a smile, again asked for quiet in the hall. "These students, no doubt have told you all about their home and maybe even their school, but I ask you to be cautious of their emotions. Times are growing hard in Australia and some memories are best forgotten"

Harry noticed that a few students gave quick glances at Leisha until Alexia gave a discouraging look to them.

"On a lighter note, this year we will be welcoming some new staff changes. Professor Lupin will be rejoining us in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, welcome back professor."

Remus stood up and every Hogwarts student was standing and cheering his return. Remus, although tired as the full moon was fast approaching, he repaid the hall's applause with a cheerful smile.

"And also" Professor Dumbledore continued after the hall calmed down, "Madam Periwinkle will be continuing teaching the Castells students in the way of Chants. Her classes will also be available to Hogwarts students that would like to join. So welcome to Hogwarts Madam Periwinkle."

A witch with a dark sweeping cape stood up to address the hall. Her graying hair would have been almost standing on end if it wasn't for her wand that kept the thick mop of hair in a somewhat neat bun at the back of her head. Madam Periwinkle gave a low dignified bow to everyone in the hall then returned to her seat to take a sip from her goblet.

"I thought I came here to escape that woman." Alexia whispered to Leisha, who again rolled her eyes at her.

"What?" Hermione asked the two of them.

"Madam Periwinkle is a total crack pot" alexia cried as quietly as possible.

"Alexia, don't say that," Leisha told her friend as she hit her arm, "madam periwinkle isn't a crack pot, she just has some weird obsessions"

"It's more then weird if the guy has been dead for longer then I can count"

"Who's she obsessed with?" Ron asked quietly.

"The grand wizard Merlin" Alexia said in a vague voice that was meant to imitate Madam Periwinkle.

"That's probably why she keeps staring at Professor Dumbledore's beard" Harry commented as he noticed that Madam Periwinkle was staring at Albus Dumbledore's long white beard as he stood in front of the hall. The small group sprang into a fit of giggles.

"Well I won't keep you from your feast and longer, so feel free to dig in" Dumbledore finished.

The plates filled with food as it did every other year, and several of the new students were in absolute awe at how much was in front of them. Everyone started piling up their plates and talked amongst each other. Hermione was explaining to Leisha and Alexia the different teachers of Hogwarts.

"And that's Professor MaGonagall, she's the transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor house. Next to her is Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher"

"He's HUGE"

"Well he's half giant. Now who else is there? Um, Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house and teaches Potions. He's not that nice really."

"Well I wish Charlie and Katie luck with him"

"Then there's Professor Lupin, he was our DADA teacher in our third year"

"Why did he leave?"

"Because Snape told everyone that he was a werewolf. Professor Lupin thought the parents wouldn't want a werewolf to teach their kids so he left"

"So why did he come back?"

"Because our last DADA teacher left, everyone hated her and she barely taught us anything, Harry had to start teaching everyone instead"

"And besides," Ron added, "Lupin is the best DADA teacher we've ever had"

:i:i:i:i:i:i:i:

Soon everybody in the great hall had filled their stomachs and they were more then ready to go to bed. Leisha and Alexia ran to find Charlie and Katie and then they all followed professor MaGonagall like the other students of Castells did. Meanwhile Harry Ron and Hermione started heading out of the great hall.

"Did either of you two notice when Dumbledore gave his speech mentioning the Castells students how everyone looked over at Leisha?" Harry asked as he watched Leisha, Katie, Alexia and Charlie following professor MaGonagall out of the great hall.

"No" Ron said simply

"Ok, maybe not everyone but some did"

"I did notice that both Charlie and Katie seemed very protective about something over at the Slytherin table" Hermione said as she thought more about what Harry had said.

"Alexia was doing the same thing"

"Harry I'm sure it was nothing. If it bothers you so much you should ask them about it. Just try not to get too offended if they don't tell you. As Dumbledore said some things are best forgotten"

"I noticed that you were getting along well with them Hermione" Ron said as they continued to walk.

"Of course I get along with them Ronald. I happen to be quite fond of the idea of having some friends who are girls, not that there was a problem with you two being my friends. It's just that there are some things that you will never understand. You know, girl stuff"

"It's ok Hermione, you just go off and become a girl without us"

"Ok Ronald, if you insist"

They continued walking up the grand staircase in Hogwarts and Ron had taken to counting each one.

"Umm, Hermione where are you going? The common room is this way remember?" Ron told her as Hermione started walking down a different corridor to Harry and himself.

"Ron don't you pay attention in meetings. Sixth years and seventh years get their own common room because there is no more room in the normal common rooms."

"So that's what they were going on about" Ron muttered to himself

With a sigh the trio headed towards the new common room which was placed on the second floor, close to the library.

"It's meant to encourage us to study more" Hermione announced as they walked passed the library of Hogwarts.

"Like that is going to happen" Ron whispered to Harry, who couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

At the end of the corridor was a huge golden frame that held a portrait of a wizard with pure white hair and a long beard like Dumbledore's and thick text books held in his hands. At first, Harry thought that the portrait was of Dumbledore.

"Now who do we have here?" the portrait asked. Harry then changed his mind about the portrait being Dumbledore. He was sure that the portrait of Dumbledore would at least sound like the real Dumbledore. But the portrait's voice was older, and slightly deeper.

"Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, all 6th years." Hermione told the portrait. The wizard stared at the three of them and then smiled.

"Well Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter. I am the portrait of Merlin and I assure you. So long as I guard the senior's chambers you and your belongings are safe. The password to enter is 'wandless magic'"

"Thank you sir" Hermione said as she walked in

"Thank you" Harry said as he followed her

"Thanks" Ron mumbled and closed the portrait behind him

The trio then entered the common room. It was massive , a grand fire place, study corner, lots of comfy chairs, rows and rows of books and apparently that was only the entrance hall, at the other end of the room was two archways that led to either the sixth year common room or the seventh year one. Each of these was a smaller version of the entrance hall but with books for studying, it was a lot cozier.

"Ah Hermione here you are, we thought we lost you." Leisha said as she saw Harry Hermione and Ron standing in the middle of the corridor. She carried with her a small black kitten in her arms.

"We're here too you know" Ron barked at Leisha.

"I know Ron" Leisha said as she started to scruff up his hair to keep him happy like she had done to the kitten not long ago.

"So what's the deal here?" Harry asked.

"Umm. Girls on the right," Leisha said as she pointed to a stairwell that lead up she then pointed to some more stairs, "boys on the left. It's about seven two a room and the Professors are helping everyone settle in. Hermione we saved you a bed in the room we got"

"Lead me to it, will you boys be alright?"

"Hermione we did this when we were in first year, I think we'll be fine"

Hermione then ran off with Leisha and the boys were left standing there. Neville then walked through the portrait.

"Hey Neville, can you remember the password?" Ron asked him as he walked towards them.

"I'm not that bad Ron"

"Well we better get a room before they are all gone"

As the three of them walked up the stairs on the left they met Seamus along the way.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry we couldn't save you a bed in the room we got, we did try but MaGonagall started saying something about sharing with the different houses." Sorry guys" he told them as he saw them walking up.

"Never mind there'll be another somewhere"

They hadn't gotten far when professor MaGonagall caught them.

"Ah Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Mr Longbottom. I believe that there is room in this room" MaGonagall as she opened one of the doors with her wand.

Inside there were seven beds, four of which had already been taken. Sitting on one of these three beds was Draco Malfoy. On the other next to him sat Zambini.

"Look Zambini, we have visitors" Draco sneered to the other Slytherin that was sitting opposite him

"Professor isn't there another room!" Ron begged

"Mr Weasley, for that I should give you a room by yourself-"

"I'll take it!" Ron screamed, cutting her off. MaGonagall glared at him.

"You will have this room thank you Mr Weasley" and then she dissapperated.

"Well this ought to be fun" Ron mumbled to Harry as he claimed a bed that was as far away from Draco as possible.

Meanwhile, over in the girl's room Hermione and Leisha had already made themselves comfortable in the new room. They had gotten a smaller room then the others so there were only just enough beds for all of them. Katie had brought out her drawing book, while Alexia and Charlie continued to jump around on their beds. Leisha lay on her bed with her head bend over a letter she had received earlier while her little black cat stood while snuffles sat and watched the cat's tail as it swung from the bed. Hermione just sat there and stared at everyone.

"So this is what happens when a group of girls get bored" she announced.

"We're not bored!" Charlie said as she jumped onto Alexia's bed. Alexia then picked up one of the pillows in the bed and threw it at Hermione. It hit her and in response Hermione threw one back. Before you knew it a fully fledged pillow fight was underway. Everyone was throwing pillows, well everyone but Leisha.

Instead she left the room with her cat and walked over towards the boys stairs. But after only taking a few steps up the stairs she was blocked by someone that Leisha really didn't want to see right now.

"Good evening Craig" Leisha said as she still wanted to be polite.

"Leisha," he said smoothly "I was just wondering if you'd like to invite me back to your room?"

Leisha then stared at the Craig. He was a tall boy, unfortunately, with short brown hair and matching eyes, which he used to charm several girls. Of course this only annoyed Leisha more. She had the biggest urge to slap the creep but while she held her little kitten in her hands she decided that a verbal attack would be safer (for her cat).

"I'm sorry, I don't think we are allowed jerks in the room" Leisha said as she slid past him.

"Shame," Craig grabbed Leisha's hand to stop her "maybe you can come back to my room then. I'd be more then happy to show you around"

Once Leisha heard this her first thought was that she was about to puke on him, somehow she managed to keep her stomach and anger down. "In your dreams Craig"

"How do you know you're in my dreams?" he shouted up at her. Ignoring that last part, Leisha continued to ascend the stairs while folding the letter away in her pocket. She reached the room that Lloyd said he was in and knocked on the door before opening it herself.

"Ok peoples, I'm looking for a Malfoy. He's this tall, has blonde hair blue eyes"

A boy that did look like Lloyd looked up at Leisha.

"Um is there another Malfoy around?"

"On minute Leisha be right out"

When Lloyd came out Leisha then noticed that both Harry and Ron were in that room as well but only because she heard them.

"Harry can you see two Malfoys as well?"

"Yes Ron"

"Oh good, I thought I was going insane"

"He's my cousin you idiots" the Lloyd look-a-like snapped at them.

"Not another Malfoy!" a boy with a round face cried. Leisha frowned, there was nothing wrong with Lloyd. He was perfectly nice, well mannered, and very understanding.

"What do you mean by that Longbottom?" the Lloyd look-a-like answered back

"Get me out of here" Lloyd urgently whispered in her ear.

With a smile the two of them ran out of the common room in search of the grounds. Forgetting how they got there Leisha and Lloyd found themselves high up in the grandstands of the Quidditch pitch. Leisha who had run ahead was leaning over the railing to see every aspect of the pitch. Lloyd smiled fondly, _'once a kid always a kid'._ He walked up besides her and stared as she turned to the sky, explaining the consolations to the cat that sat on the railing perfectly balanced and listening intently

"Do you know how weird it is to look up and not see the Southern Cross?" she said with her back turned to him.

"You'll see it again once you go home, which reminds me, you staying this Christmas?"

"Depends if Charlie forces me to the Christmas ball or not. Hopefully not"

Leisha then pulled out the letter she had stuffed in her pocket earlier and waved it in front of Lloyd's face.

"Look familiar?"

"Depends have you read it?" he said as he braced himself for the worst. Leisha gave a small smile as she stroked the fur of the cat.

"Well it's addressed to me wasn't it?" Lloyd sighed he knew he was in trouble, nervously he ran his hand through his hair. Leisha then turned to face him with a mocking smile.

"I'm glad to see that you're still concerned about me, even after I asked you not to be."

"Actually, no you didn't, you just said that you were tired, you wanted me to keep my voice down and that you hate cute"

"And that if there was something wrong I'd tell you." She told him pointedly.

"You know what I find sad. I had to write you a letter before you'd actually listen to what I had to say" he said as he lent on the railing and patted the cat.

"Yes, well you get that on the big jobs" Leisha said as she picked up the cat to remove it from Lloyds grasp.

Instantly Lloyd frowned.

"What's wrong now?"

"Your hands," he said as he thought closely. Leisha stared at her hands to find the problem. "They're stone cold" Lloyd stared at her with a great amount of concern

"So what it's a cold night, naturally that equals cold hands"

"But you're never cold, it's impossible. Your magic is fire you can't get cold, at least not like this. It's just not possible"

"Unless I'm losing my magic. So therefore I no longer have my 'magic fire' to keep me warm"

Leisha saw that Lloyd was very troubled about her now.

"You said you'd tell me if something was wrong"

"I didn't want to worry you"

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"Yes, eventually, soon." she then saw him staring her into telling the truth. "No, I wasn't going to tell you"

Lloyd now had his head in both his hands as he tried to figure out how to solve this problem. _'Well,'_ Leisha thought to her self,_ 'at least I know it couldn't get worst. Lloyd normally over exaggerates'._

"When did this start?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Leisha sat down with the little kitten on her lap, "since I came to England"

"You've lost that much in a week! Do you know how dangerous that is? You can't afford to lose any more"

"What, you think I wanted this to happen?"

"Well no, but," Lloyd took a seat next to her, "Leisha, wand magic is heaps harder then what we learned at Castells. Here the wand relies only on your magic to perform incantations, spells, anything really, and it requires a large amount of magic at that. You can't just cast a spell or two then beat what's left of your opponent. Most of the Castells student won't make it through the month.

"At least I'll miss the Christmas ball" Leisha said as she tried to brighten the dismal conversation that she was having. Lloyd wasn't impressed.

Leisha's cat jumped off her lap, she was about to call her back when she felt something else of her lap. Lloyd's head now rested on the side of Leisha leg.

"I worry about you, you know" he said

"Of course you do, I'm like the little sister you never had"

"Exactly, like family. And I'd do anything for my family"

Leisha stared at Lloyd. He seemed to be trying to convince himself of something.

"What are you up to Lloyd?"

"Well basically, in this book that I'm reading there's this spell, the temporary substitute, have you heard of it?"

"Of course I have, it takes some of the casters magic and places it into a person, place or thing so they can retrieve it another time" Leisha said as she couldn't help but be the know-it-all for a moment.

"Ok, I haven't read that far yet" Lloyd muttered,

"You're not thinking of using this spell for me are you?"

"Why not? You'd have enough magic to keep you at Hogwarts."

"Lloyd, no. It's very advanced magic, and besides your magic's different to mine"

"So?"

Leisha sighed, "So, I'll have a power I can't control, that's potentially dangerous"

"Fine we'll do the spell then I'll help you control it"

"Lloyd I said no," Leisha said as she shoved Lloyd off her lap, "I appreciate the gesture and everything but I could never ask you to do anything like that. And this is the end of the discussion."

The black kitten returned to Leisha shortly after.

"Wait," Lloyd asked as he called out to Leisha. She stopped and turned back. "If you start to lose more you'll tell me, right"

"Fine, now can we go inside it's getting cold" Leisha pleaded. She picked up the tiny kitten once more and started to head back the way they had come.

Once both Lloyd and Leisha had made it back inside the castle, they then tackled the problem of finding where they were. They stood in the middle of two hallways as they crossed and both Leisha and Lloyd were lost.

"I think we go left now." Lloyd said as he remembered passing one of the portraits. The cat pounced out of Leisha's arm and stood on the right, opposite the way in which Lloyd pointed out.

"Come on kitty, this way" Leisha beckoned. The cat hissed at the both of them and then turned in a tight circle to walk down the right side of the hallway.

"I think that means follow" Leisha said to Lloyd, who sighed.

"So, um, does this cat have a name?" he asked as they followed Leisha's pet around Hogwarts.

"No, not yet"

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl"

"Have you thought of a name?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Well have you?"

Leisha thought for a minute.

"Yes actually,"

"What?"

"Deception"

"How very fitting, 'wandless magic'" Lloyd said as they approached the portrait.

"Now you two shouldn't be out this late." The portrait of Merlin scolded at Leisha and Lloyd. Leisha picked up the newly named cat and gave it praise for leading them back.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again"

"Although, I'd rather be outside then in here" Merlin commented,

"Why?"

"That girl could wake the dead if she wanted to." Merlin added before letting them in.

Both Leisha and Lloyd shared a look as they heard Charlie's voice blasting out of the common room.

"What makes you think that for one minute that you, of all the scumbags that exist, have the right to behave so ghastly to someone else?"

Charlie was screaming down at Lloyd's cousin in the middle of the sixth year common room. Everyone crowded around, making it hard for Leisha and Lloyd to get to the front. The blonde haired boy looked so startled by Charlie, and the sight was very amusing to every person who was there. Charlie was at least a head shorter then the boy and was on the tips of her toes to get her point across. Leisha pushed several spectators aside to get to the front.

"Charlie what on earth are you doing?"

It seemed that Charlie didn't hear Leisha, and instead she continued to yell at the boy.

"You are a lowlife Draco Malfoy! And if I ever find out that you've hurt one of my friends again I'll…."

"Charlie who's hurt?" Leisha said while stepping in between the two of them.

"Katie is. Leisha, he called her a….a ….a mudblood and …. a…a…. a lot more….and you weren't here to stop him"

"Where's Katie now?"

"In the room with Alexia. Probably crying all because of that creep!" Charlie yelled again.

"Ok, Charlie calm down"

"Someone should put a muzzle on that thing" Draco commented as Leisha restrained Charlie.

"She's not an animal you snob"

"Is that the best you can come up with? Jeez, even the beach bimbo had better come backs"

Instantly Leisha became angry and Deception jumped out of her hands and hissed warningly at Draco. Leisha wanted to throw him out the window, or change his robes into a nice pink dress, or maybe just curse him until he bleeds.

"Leisha settle down, now!"

Lloyd could see that Leisha was pissed off and wanted to hex Draco back to last Tuesday. He also knew that Leisha couldn't afford to waste an ounce of magic on him. Thankfully Leisha did calm down and turned away from Draco.

"Ah, Lloyd. How nice of you to intervene. Friends of yours?"

Leisha couldn't take this behavior anymore. In one quick turn she punched Draco square in the chin, a perfect uppercut. Some of the spectators erupted in cheers, Leisha was a little down hearted to see that she had Craig's full approval.

"You could have broken my jaw!"

"Oh please if I wanted to do that I wouldn't have stop punching"

"Ok people, nothing to see here." The prefects said as they started to move everyone away from the scene. Hermione came up to Leisha.

"You know that Mal…Draco won't keep quiet about it. You'll probably be seeing professor MaGonagall some time tomorrow."

"I know," Leisha then caught a look from Lloyd, he sighed then headed up to his room. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed"

And that was how the day ended in the senior's common room.

Appreciate


	8. this could all end in tears!

**_HPatTch8: "this could all end I tears!"_**

_Chapter summary:_ meetings and greetings are out of the way, not it's time for the transfer to, well…… 'stir things up' lets say…..

**Hello again for the eighth time,**

**May I just say that from here on the chapters are going to get easier to write so then it basically means that there will be more chapters for people to read, fun Fun FUN! So now that that's out of the way id like to thank:**

**Ali: I know I worry you….. I worry myself sometimes…. oh well see you at school. Ps the best character is so badly Leisha… hehe j/k.**

**ChaChia: I'm sorry that I broke my promise of have the next chappy done by the end of the month ….. please don't hurt me! But I made this one nice and long to make up for it!**

**And everyone else that read the chappy…. Lottie I know you're in there somewhere!**

Anyway on to the chapter

* * *

HPatTch8: "this could all end I tears!"

* * *

The sun shone through the window in the girls' room. Hermione was the first to get up and was soon followed by Leisha. The two of them now stood at the door way of their dormitory waiting for Charlie, Katie and Alexia to join them.

"Come on everyone or you'll miss out on breakfast" Hermione warned as she pulled the covers off the three girls with her wand. In unison they searched for the blankets and recovered themselves and returned back to sleep.

"Let's just go Hermione, they may never wake up" Leisha informed as she started to head out of the room.

"Ok," Hermione pulled out her wand for the last time and cast a quick spell on each of the beds. "I've charmed the beds so if you don't get up in the next twenty minutes, you'll find a nasty surprise."

Both Leisha and Hermione headed downstairs where they found Harry and Ron waiting. Both were dressed in their Hogwarts robes like Hermione and Leisha were, but only Leisha wore her cloak to keep her warm.

"We were about to leave without you, what took so long?" Ron asked as they approached. Hermione glared at them and then continued walking out of the common room.

Harry then turned to Ron and answered his question, "girl stuff"

They had only just left the common room before they started talking again.

"So, how did you guys sleep?"

Both boys groaned in agony. Ron was so angry he had started to clutch his fists as of he was ready to punch something, or someone.

"I don't think they want to talk about it." Leisha told Hermione as Harry tried to calm down Ron who was scaring several first years with his anger.

The four of them headed down to the great hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Ron instantly piled up his plate with food, as did Hermione and Harry. Slowly, a tired Leisha joined in and grabbed some food. Not long later, both Katie and Alexia came down and joined them for breakfast.

"Charlie said she'd be down in a minute"

"And you believed her?"

Alexia shrugged and then returned to eating.

It was several minutes later when Charlie came down, her pajamas were soaked and yes, she had worn them down to breakfast. They were bright pink and had the slogan "leave me along!" printed across it. She had even worn the fluffy pink slippers to keep her feet warm.

"Oh Merlin, not again" Leisha muttered

After Charlie had spotted her friends at the Gryffindor table she walked up to them and sat besides Leisha.

"That was horrible what you did to my bed, horrible and…. Cold!"

"I gave you warning"

"Yeah Charlie, you snooze you lose"

"That's not funny"

Charlie then tugged at Leisha's school cloak, which Leisha then gave to her to cover her dripping wet pajamas. Several of the near by students were starting to question Charlie's sanity because of the bright pink clothing she had worn down to breakfast. At least now with the cloak she could blend in with the other Gryffindors.

After they had all eaten their breakfast each one of them was given their school time table, the student handing them out was very confused when he got to Katie and Charlie.

"Are you two sure that you're meant to be here?" the boy asked

"Well we are here" Charlie snapped back

"It's just that you're not on the list I have. Are you two sure that you're in Gryffindor?"

"Oh Merlin no, we're in Slytherin"

"Oh that makes sense, oi Adrian, found you two more."

Another boy walked up to the Gryffindor table. If you asked Alexia later, she would tell you about his blue eyes and how the messy hair look really worked for him. She would then continue about how his uniform was not tucked in perfectly and how his tie was undone and how these were all signs of a rebel. Of course Leisha would then argue the he could just be lazy and forgot to brush his hair out and fix his uniform, but then alexia would argue about his cheeky smile that he, apparently, gave her and how no one but a rebel would smile like that. Leisha would just roll her eyes at her.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well our friends are over here," Katie explained to him, "and the Slytherin table is all the way over there" she said as she pointed to it.

Adrian smiled, which apparently was directed at Alexia, "a fair excuse, just done let MaGonagall find you here. She can get a little, well annoyed"

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle" alexia told him, with a subtle glint in her eye.

"Ah Adrian, good to see that you've met a few of the girls that I was telling you about last night" Craig said as he walked from the Ravenclaw table and stood behind Leisha.

"Oh, so which one of you is the infamous Leisha Robinson."

Craig sat down next to Leisha, put his arm around her shoulder and the pulled here in close to him. Leisha glared straight at him. Although he was still smiling he took his arm off her. Leisha sat back up and started straightening out her uniform.

"It's a work in progress"

"I'm sure" Adrian said as continued to hand out the timetables to other students in Slytherin.

So while alexia finished swooning over Adrian, Craig had made himself quite comfortable next to Leisha.

"Craig?" Leisha watched as he took a plate and started serving himself. She wanted him off the table and hopefully away from her but instead he just turned and faced her.

"I'm sorry I forgot," he said, and then he suddenly kissed her on the cheek leaving Leisha stunned stiff. "Good morning my little sunshine"

"I'm going to kill you one day you know"

"I know"

Ron then pulled out his timetable and grabbed Harry's.

"Ok let's see what we've got here, Harry, you and I are pretty much the same"

"It seems that we all share transfiguration, charms, potions and defense against the dark arts."

"And we have to deal with Periwinkle today, perfect!" alexia said sarcastically.

Leisha really didn't look forward to today's classes, double transfiguration and charms then chants to finish off, today was going to be filled with using magic, not to mention having to deal with the consequences of last night. As she again gave Craig a warning glance to back off, Leisha knew that it was going to be a long day.

:i:i:i:i:i

Professor MaGonagall stood at the front of her first class of the year, sixth year transfiguration.

"As I have you all for the first lesson for the year might I say, welcome to Hogwarts. Now we are aware that the students of Castells have been taught wandless magic only, and unfortunately Hogwarts in unable to teach this form of magic. So you'll each be taught how to use your wand."

A square faced girl that was sitting near the back of the classroom raised her hand.

"professor may I ask, what will happen to those that can't do any other magic other then to type we learnt at Castells?"

"I'm afraid they'll have to be sent to another school, I believe it's somewhere in America"

Leisha could feel that Lloyd was watching her. She began to doubt whether she should have come to Hogwarts at all. _'At least I'll have lots of frequent flyer points'_ she joked to herself, _'you really have to stop doing that!' _

"Now wandless magic is a very interesting form of magic," professor MaGonagall started, "would anyone care to give an example?"

Professor MaGonagall's eyes searched the room but no one was willing to volunteer. She had decided to pick someone when her eyes fell on Leisha. "How about-"

"I will professor" Lloyd then spoke up. Leisha muttered her thanks just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well alright then, show us what you can do"

Lloyd reached out a hand and stared at one of the brightly colored birds that sat on its perch up the front of the classroom. With a flick of his wrist the bird became solid ice. Everyone stared in shock at the bird.

"He turned it to ice!" a girl shrieked

"Only the feathers, I wouldn't want to freeze the thing to death."

The bird squawked and flew around the room before it landed on Charlie's outreached arm. She patted the bird's feathers to clam it down.

"I hope he didn't hurt the poor creature"

"Of course he didn't Charlie"

Again Leisha gave Lloyd her thanks before she returned her attention on the rest of the lesson, after all Leisha was going to find it very hard to transfigure textbooks into animals.

By the time the bell rung Leisha was feeling very light headed and she was more than happy to leave.

"Mr Potter could you please stay behind?" professor MaGonagall called out as she started to summon two chairs to the front of her desk. Ron wondered why Harry needed to stay behind and it seemed that Harry did as well.

"And you too Miss Robinson"

"Well this is it" she told her friends before walking over to the professor.

"Remember Leisha, innocent until proven guilty"

"You would say that."

Alexia gave Leisha the cheesiest grin she had as she left with the others out the door.

Leisha sighed, she was too hungry to try and explain why she hit Draco now, couldn't she do this later? Together, both Harry and Leisha took one of the seats that had been placed in front of the desk and sat nervously waiting for the rest of the other students to leave.

Professor MaGonagall then took her seat opposite the pair.

"Now, to why we are here-"

"Professor may I start by saying I'm really, really sorry about last night. But I do think that there's a mistake. I didn't hurt Potter, I don't understand the purpose of him being here really"

Professor MaGonagall looked over her square frames and stared at Leisha.

"Miss Robinson we'll get to the incident concerning you and Mr Malfoy soon, but I have other matters to discuss you Mr Potter here and yourself."

She then took a moment to re-gather her thoughts.

"Professor Dumbledore had an idea to break the tension between both Hogwarts and Castells. He suggested a game of Quidditch to break the ice. Miss Robinson, rumor has it that you're the fastest flyer from your school, that's quite a claim"

"I'm actually only the second. We……um…… lost the first"

"I understand"

"So what does this mean for me….um us" Harry added as he felt very left out of the conversation.

"The headmaster hopes that you two will come up with a team from your schools for a game on the first of October."

"That's not even a month away!" Leisha yelled at the top of her voice. "Professor, I've never actually played Quidditch before"

"I'm sure that Mr. Potter will be very helpful and answer any of your questions"

"And now the issue concerning Mr. Malfoy, Which I'm sure you are dying to explain. Earlier this morning we heard his side of the story but I hope you side is a little more…. Well simple"

Leisha told MaGonagall about how she came back into the common room and found Charlie and Draco bickering. She told her the insults they both had said and how angry they made her. She then explained why she had punched Draco Malfoy.

"I always told that boy that if he didn't keep his mouth shut he was going to get hit. Not that what you did was right either Miss Robinson"

"I know professor, I'm not proud of it" although secretly she was chuckling at the look on Draco's face.

"Well it seems that you've learnt your lesson, just don't let me find you bragging later on or it will be a month's detention. Now I believe that lunch is being served without us"

So as Leisha and Harry left the transfiguration classroom and the both of them were walking quietly side-by-side.

"Harry," Leisha started as she slowed down, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Harry stopped and faced her.

"Well, you see. I've never actually played Quidditch before, but like I know all the rules and how the jobs of the seven players the difference between that balls, but I've never jumped on my broom and decided to play the actual game. So I was just wondering if maybe you could help me with the Castells team and then, I don't know I could help you with the Hogwarts team I guess"

"I'd appreciate that"

:i:i:i:i:i:

Cho Chang was about the turn the corner when she saw Harry talking to the girl that beat up Draco Malfoy last night. Both she and Harry had stopped in the middle of an empty corridor so naturally Cho stopped to listen in on their conversation.

"Really?"

"Yea, but only if you want to"

"Of course, Harry I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Cho then watch the girl wrap her arms around him and then as Harry returned the hug. Cho immediately felt jealousy from this scene, and more directly that girl. The first day of school and Harry had already fallen for some other girl, the thought made Cho green with envy.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Harry asked the girl.

"Nothing"

"Ok, we can meet in the common room then maybe go to the Quidditch pitch."

Cho could see their date, they'd walk, hand-in hand, to the Quidditch pitch. Then Harry would show off his Quidditch skills, maybe they would fly around together, and then they would escape to the stands for hours of snogging. Again Cho felt jealousy, that was the date she and Harry were meant to have.

The two of them were now walking down the passage way that Cho stood in. after composing herself Cho stepped out from behind the corner that she was hiding behind.

"Harry, it's been a while"

"I didn't hear anyone come past"

Cho gave a small laugh and pat Harry on the top of his head. Her eyes then turned on Leisha.

"Well Harry, aren't you going to introduce me to your _friend_?"

"Ok, Cho, this is Leisha Robinson, Leisha that's Cho Chang."

"But you've probably heard heaps about me already"

"I'm sorry no, but it's a pleasure to meet you" Leisha held out her hand. But Cho didn't respond to it, and neither did her gaze leave Leisha.

"Please excuse me I have some last minute homework to do"

Cho then suddenly turned on her heel and headed off to the library. From that moment both Leisha and Harry turned each other, and both of them had a look of confusion on their face.

"Friend of yours?" Leisha asked as they, again, started walking to the great hall.

"Um, sort of"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's um… my ex-girlfriend I guess"

Leisha snorted and stared at Harry to see if he was serious, and from the look on his face he was.

"Oh, that's odd"

"Why"

"Didn't see you as the type that would waste your time with all that romantic crap, which Charlie calls dating"

"Haven't you been on a date before?"

"Of course I have! Once….Charlie forced me to go…..it was terrible. The poor boy was nearly crying by the end of it"

"How did you manage that?"

"I just told him how much I didn't want to be there…..and I might have kicked him somewhere…"

"You're a very violent person you know that"

"You really think so?" Leisha asked with a huge grin on her face.

Harry sighed and shook his head as they had reached the great hall, they both took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"There you two are!" Hermione said as they sat down.

"So Leisha," alexia butted in, "what did you get? A week? A month?"

"What, oh um… nothing" Leisha held her head as she could feel a headache coming.

"What!"

When Leisha looked up the whole school had stopped eating and was staring at her. Slowly she held her hand up and gave everyone a small wave. Knowing that they had been caught eavesdropping, they slowly turned back to their lunch and left the group to talk.

"So wait, are you really being serious?" Charlie asked slowly. Leisha nodded.

"How the bloody hell did you manage that?" Ron just blurted out.

"I should bring you along whenever I get into trouble. Which reminds me where's Rob and Lloyd?" Alexia stood up in time to see Lloyd and Rob walk into the hall. The both of them squeezed in and sat down in the middle of the small group.

"So, what's the sentence?" Lloyd asked as he grabbed a plate.

"She got nothing!" Charlie said in disbelief.

"Wow, you really can sweet talk your way out of anything" rob said before he stuffed his mouth with food. Leisha stuck out her tongue at her half-brother and then started to poke his arm.

"So what did Professor MaGonagall want with you Harry?" Hermione asked

"Well apparently, there's going to be a game of Quidditch, Hogwarts against Castells. Leisha and I have to organize the teams"

"A Quidditch game?" Ron thought over this idea

"What the hell is Quidditch?" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"It's sort of a bunch of muggle games rolled into one while being played on brooms" Lloyd said off the top of his head. Leisha stared straight at him.

"Have you played Quidditch before?"

"Once or twice"

"Excellent, you're on my team!"

:i:i:i:i:i:

Later in the evening, to Leisha's pleasure, all the classes for that day were over. She had nearly fainted during charms, but was at least thankful that others were also finding it hard to keep up. Although chants with Madam Periwinkle was almost unbearable, but then again her classes almost always were unbearable. So as Leisha, alexia, Katie and Charlie returned to the common room they found a huge swarm of students hovering around the center of the room. Leisha followed the crowds' eyes and saw, hanging in a golden frame above the fireplace was a pair of dark green boxers with little snitches on the side.

"Umm…. What the hell!"

"How long has it been up there?" one of the boys asked another.

"No one knows no one's been here since lunch"

"Who's do you think it is?"

"Ok everyone," Charlie said as she stood up at the front, "here's the deal, no one knows how they got there, or who they belong to."

"So…… who wants to start the bets?" alexia said as she rubbed her hands together and looked around the room

"6 sickles on Glen!"

"13 on-

"–on Draco! I bet 3 galleons him!"

"6 GALLEONS ON POTTER!" Harry searched the room to find who yelled that out.

Then there was an uproar as everyone started betting on whose boxers had been framed on the wall

"What the BLOODY HELL is my underwear doing up on that wall!"

Everyone's heads whipped around to see Draco Malfoy turn red with rage as he stared at the green boxers.

"Well it looks like the girl with the red hair wins 15 galleons!" alexia said to break the silence.

"GET MY BOXERS OFF THE BLOODY WALL!" he screamed across the room.

"I'm not touching them" Charlie said as she crossed her arms.

"You'd have to be nuts to even consider going near them"

"That or Draco's girlfriend" Katie thought out loud. Several people in the room shuddered.

Pulling out his wand Draco tried to summon them back to him but instead the portrait now had strapped across it 'I am underwear and I belong to Draco!' everyone burst out into laughter. Again Draco tried to summon it back to him but as the spell hit the words were then spelt across every portrait in the common room.

Leisha looked around the room and then the look of glee on Alexia's, Katie's and Charlie's face. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a book to read, while ignoring the 'I am underwear and I belong to Draco!' that was written over the top.

:i:i:i:i:i:

Later that evening, while everyone was sitting down in the great hall for dinner, Charlie strode straight down to where her friends sat. In a huff she sat down.

"Alright, spit it out Lottie, what's wrong?" alexia demanded.

"Oh nothing," for a moment Charlie sat there, then she started complaining again. "You know what I don't believe, it's been nearly 24 hours since Draco and barely half the school knows, not only that but the rumors about the underwear are only just spreading-"

"Oh dear," Leisha mumbled under breath, "this could all end in tears"

"-I thought Hogwarts was known for gossip spreading, I thought that everyone would know about the boxers prank. I thought that I was going to a school where the people were like me!"

"What mad-gossip-hungry-vultures?" Ron choked as he heard this then burst out into laugher.

"But I'm serious guys, this is a big issue! Tomorrow I'm going to do something about it! I just need to figure out what" And for the rest of that night Charlie pondered over her big plan to fix the "problem".

By the next morning, as alexia, Katie and Charlie sat in divination, Charlie was already in the last stages of her big plan. Most of the students in the class either peered into their crystal ball or had fallen asleep due to the thick smell of incense that hung around the air. But Charlie, alexia and Katie had abandoned the trivial task of deciphering the images they saw, to them crystal gazing was 2nd year stuff.

Charlie had finished telling them her plan, but in order for it to work they needed to talk to Professor Dumb-elle-door, or however Leisha would say it.

The weird hippy-like teacher walked up to the three girls.

"Something tells me that you girls have something to say" these guess would have been impressive if all three girls hadn't had their hands raised, the universal signal for 'I have something to say'.

"Professor we've just had a vision!" alexia started,

"Do tell quickly! While it is still fresh in your mind!"

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TRAVEL!" Katie screamed, now everyone's attention was on the three of them, " misfortune and suffering will come to anyone that does!"

"Isn't the head master going on a trip soon?"

"WE MUST STOP HIM!" Katie yelled dramatically again. And with that the three girls left the class room.

"Now children I do believe that those three girls have the inner eye!"

:i:i:i:i:i:

"So you just left in the middle of class?" Hermione asked them later during lunch.

"Well we had to ask him sooner rather then later"

"But in the middle of class!" Ron mocked in the same surprised tone that Hermione had when Charlie, Katie and Alexia told them about how they left their first divination lesson.

"Yes but that's besides the point…."

"Then what is the point?" Harry asked them.

"WE'RE STARTING A SCHOOL MAGAZINE!" the three girls yelled at the top of their lungs.

Leisha slapped a hand to her forehead, "oh dear"

* * *

**And that's the end…. Hope you enjoyed it. And I hope that you can find the time to leave me a little (or big, whatever floats your boat) review.**

**Till next time peoples!**

* * *


	9. Rivals, Friends and the Ones InBetween

* * *

HPatTch9: Rivals, Friends and the Ones in the Middle

Chapter summary: the third day of school at Hogwarts and I have only one thing to say…………CONFLICT!………… hehe sorry personal joke.

Well everyone, I'm back! andI brought a new chappy with me.

* * *

Harry and Leisha met early the next morning. Keeping to her word Leisha was helping Harry out with organizing his team. After visiting the notice boards in the seniors, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms the two of them were now in the Gryffindor common room pinning Quidditch tryout times.

"You sure you're not going to hold tryouts?" Harry asked Leisha as she returned from talking to a younger student.

"No need, I already have my team worked out" She answered while wrapping her cloak around her tightly.

"When did you do that?"

"Last night, Lloyd helped"

The two of them stepped out of the portrait and started down the corridor towards the great hall.

"What, that other Malfoy?" Leisha noticed that there was shock in his voice.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Leisha said defensively.

"Well if he's anything like his cousin-" Harry's explanation was then cut off by Leisha.

"Harry trust me, Lloyd is nothing like that pool of leaches, _Draco_" Even saying his name left a bad taste in Leisha's mouth. From now on she'd just have to stick with 'Ferret boy'.

Harry and Leisha had reached the grand stair case and they were waiting for the right staircase to swing past.

"So you must really like this Lloyd" Harry said to break the silence.

"Get your head out of the gutter Potter. Lloyd and I are just friends, it's all we have been and it's all we want to be" Leisha said with boredom in her voice. Harry could tell she had been asked the question many, many, many times.

"And besides she's already taken" A new voice joined in. Not even needing to turn around Leisha knew it was Craig.

"Please go away!" Leisha said quickly to stop herself from smacking him with the back of her hand.

"It's great to see you too Leisha" Craig replied, totally oblivious to her previous comment.

"Look you only just managed to get by the other day," she said as calmly as possible, through gritted teeth, "and I'm asking you nicely, piss off!"

"Oh come on Leisha I came here to be civil."

Leisha's eye started to twitch, Harry smiled and chuckled to himself. Leisha of course heard this and hit him on the back of the head to shut him up.

"Now I got this," He said while holding up the scrap piece of parchment Leisha had scribbled a note to him on, "but I was quite offended that you didn't hand it to me in person"

"You were in your dorm, sleeping" she told him while shuddering as she thought about have to actually go near his room or his bed or him for that matter.

"And what would have been better than waking up next to you?" he said with a grin. Leisha slapped the back of his head which instantly got rid of it.

"Please keep your sick perverted fantasies to yourself. Puke doesn't go well with breakfast" Leisha said as she stormed off but still both Harry and Craig kept up _'damn'_ she thought.

"Anyway I just came to tell you, I'd be … well thrilled to go on that date on Saturday." He said smoothly

"Wait a minute," she said stopping him in the middle of the corridor after she realised what he said, "I never agreed to any date and besides my Saturday is already taken. I have Quidditch training, and so do you for that matter, Harry tell him he has Quidditch training!"

Harry was about to say that Craig had Quidditch training (in fact he would have told Craig that he smelled like a hippogriff with a gas problem if Leisha demanded him to, in truth Harry was a little intimidated of her).

"Sure Leisha, 'Quidditch'….. Whatever you want to call it" he then started to turn away

"She loves me really, she's just putting up an act" he told Harry before he walked away (out of Leisha's strangling grip).

"I hate him." She then muttered to Harry, who was still laughing about what Craig had said to him.

"Then why do you put up with him?"

"No bloody idea" she then concluded as they reached the grand staircase.

"Hiya Harry" a mousey brown haired boy said cheerfully,

"Hi Colin, what are you doing up?"

"Didn't you hear? Some girl is organizing a school mag. I'm going to ask for a position as a photographer" Colin said as he held up his camera.

"You'd be good at that" Harry said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice after he remembered his second year.

"Thanks Harry, I'll tell you how it goes" Colin said as he jumped on another moving staircase.

"So it seems that Charlie is actually going to start this magazine"

"Unfortunately. What's the bet the first edition will be a 'Charlie special'. 52 pages of her royal vain-ness" Harry raised his eyebrow at Leisha, "well it happened before!"

"Why wouldn't she put in her boxers prank?"

Leisha merely shrugged, "well enough chit-chat Potter, I'm starving and I need to eat before charms."

:i:i:i:i:i:i:i:i:i:

"You dung eating, flat nosed squash!" Charlie yelled at the top of her lungs at Draco Malfoy. Everyone's heads turned to Draco to see his comeback. It was like watching a tennis match rally, but this was the great hall, not Wimbledon

"You Old batty hag!" Everyone then turned to Charlie.

"You slimy toad with puss filled warts!" Everyone turned back to Draco.

"You unmagical piece of glass!" Again everyone faced Charlie.

"Your intelligence resembles that of a 100 Aussie beef pie floating into the sun" Charlie yelled even louder.

"Well you're a slow reading, unimaginative cake wreaker" Draco matched.

"Why you peroxide little vampire who can't tell the difference between a banshee and his own mother" impressed with the extended insult the audience 'oooo-ed' and 'ahhh-ed' and then turned to Draco.

"You……..you…….. You stupid little cat!" He struggled. Charlie stared at him with a look of triumph.

"Now you're just running out of insults" She told him, while still wearing the smile.

"Shut up!" he retaliated

"No you shut up!" Again the insult rally was back on.

"I told you to shut up first"

"But I told you to shut up second!" Charlie quickly turned on him.

"Geez, you two are really mature" Katie said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" they yelled at her and then stared at each other. Both Draco and Charlie then slowly turned red.

"Ok everyone break it up. Clearly Charlie won this one. But I'm taking bets for the next fight, I mean…. Um…. Shouting tennis" Alexia interfered as she pushed Draco out of the centre of the group. The audience started to part their ways and as Draco and his friends went to the Slytherin table, Charlie and her friends went to the Gryffindor table.

Leisha sighed as she sat down and turned to Lloyd who had also abandoned his cousin and sat at the Ravenclaw table with Rob, who happily waved at his sister from across the hall. While waving back Leisha heard the nasty rumours that were being shared at the Slytherin table about Charlie, so naturally Charlie decided to start some of her own and brought out a fluffy pink notebook (with matching pen) and started writing. Leisha watched this and with great self-control stopped herself from hitting the both of them in the back of the head. Instead she rested her head on her folded arms and thought to herself _'3 days down, only another "360-or-so" more days to go'_. Giving up on that she banged her head down hard on the table, _'Shit…'._

:i:i:i:i:i:i:i:i:i:

As Harry waited for Remus to walk through the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room he noticed that everyone was split into several main groups. The first of which were the 'pro draco' or the 'pro Charlie' separation. Then there were the ones that were in the middle of the two. Then there were a few newer students that were looking around the class room nervously. Remus then entered the classroom looking tired and pale as he always did before a full moon.

"Sorry I'm late class, I was just talking to the headmaster" He said as he ran his eyes over the class. Harry could have sworn that once he saw Leisha, Remus then stopped looking around.

"Don't take a seat just yet class, for those that don't know me I am professor Remus Lupin and I am a werewolf. So if you have any issues with being taught by a werewolf you'd better leave now"

Harry looked around the classroom and saw only a few of the Slytherins were joking around, everyone else was deadly serious about staying.

"Ok, well let's get started"

Nearing the end of the class, Harry looked around the class room again. Like many of the other students that came from Castells, Charlie had taken an interest in her wand. She tapped it against the desk softly, but as it did nothing she tapped it harder until she hit her wand against the desk so hard that it shot out bright pink sparks. As everyone turned to her she smiled sheepishly and waved. She then carefully placed it down on the table in front of her and then turned to Harry.

"Aren't you meant to be taking notes?" He asked her as she was reading over his shoulder.

"What do you think Leisha's for?"

Harry saw Leisha busily taking notes behind him, then with out even looking up she handed one sheet of paper to Katie, who had her head buried in her sketch book. Katie took the notes without looking up and then handed them to Alexia. Alexia took the notes and pulled out a yellow quill and held it above the parchment. This quill then sprung to life and copied the notes onto three other sheets of parchment.

"And besides," Charlie continued, "I have other work to do" She then pulled out several sheets of parchment of her own and then turned back to Harry. "Harry how long have you been at Hogwarts?"

"Since first year." Charlie still stared at him and Harry sighed. "Six years" happily, Charlie scribbled this down.

"So you'd be able to help me out with a few things"

"Um I guess"

"Goodie! So who the bloody hell is Draco Malfoy? Why is he such a prat-?"

"-Charlie you're meant to have an unbiased opinion" Lloyd cut in from behind them. Leisha also wore a look that said the same thing.

"Well stuff that!"

Both Leisha and Lloyd slapped the palm of their hands against their forehead at Charlie's recent comment and then turned back to the rest of the lesson.

Charlie the suspiciously picked up her wand and hid it under the table

"Psssst, Potter, What's the spell to turn hair pink?" Charlie then whispered to Harry as she took aim of Draco's head.

"Umm…. Dunno." He said as he tried to get the last few notes down before the bell rang.

"Of course you do, you're just holding out on me!" she accused. Harry shook his head and then returned his concentration on his work. Charlie then got very, very annoyed at him and resolved to prodding him in the arm with the tip of her wand.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he watched Charlie continually prod him.

"Poking" she answered simply.

"Well obviously, but why?"

"Because you're withholding information which I need and I won't stop poking you until you tell me the spell" she whispered harshly to him.

"And what makes you think that I'd tell you just because you're poking me?" he asked her as she still continued to poke him in the arm.

"Because if it doesn't work, then I'd chuck my wand away and kick you in the-"

At this moment the bell drowned out the rest of Charlie's sentence. Harry then fell off his chair in order to avoid Charlie kicking him in a certain area.

"Charlie!" Leisha screeched with a look of horror on her face.

"What?"

"You missed!"

Charlie simply shrugged her shoulders and gathered her books together. Once she had, she simple stepped over Harry, who was still on the floor and walked out the classroom door like everyone else. Harry still sat on the floor in a mixture of shock and relief at his narrow escape from, well………. Yeah.

"Oh come on Harry pull yourself together, she didn't even hit you" Leisha said while holding up Harry's books for him to take.

"But she came that close to-" Harry said while showing Leisha just how close Charlie had come to actually kicking him.

"Big deal" Leisha said as she went to follow Charlie, Alexia and Katie.

* * *

i hoped that you all enjoyed that... please leave a review 


	10. Old Habits Die Hard

HPatTch10: Old Habits Die Hard.

Chapter summary: it's the beginning of a new day, a new Quidditch season, and a new prankster era…

After a Saturday of doing practically nothing Harry and Leisha now stood in Madam Hooch's office clawing their way around in search of the closet that held the Quidditch balls, as training was about to start and minute now.

But instead of waiting at the pitch the two of them were tumbling over old stacks of parchment of old Quidditch scores. Avoiding rusting trophies that were so old even Dumbledore would not be able to remember why they were even made and memorabilia of famous Quidditch teams. This included overly large team shirts of many different colours, broken action figures of different team players, and an old Quaffle (which neither Harry nor Leisha knew why madam hooch kept it).

Of course Hermione and Ron stood outside as moral support. Because when they saw the mess that the room was in they both decided that it would be best if Harry and Leisha got the balls, being the team captains and all.

And with the encouragement of Madam Hooch,

"No really dears you go right ahead, it should be in the cupboard", both Harry and Leisha really did hope that it was in the cupboard……. Where ever that was……

Harry started overturning piles of parchment and moving the memorabilia out of the way, and Leisha had also started helping. But as she saw the mess they were creating, (as she could distinguish their mess from the previous mess of course) she pulled out her wand and started to sort out the clutter.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as a pile of old broken action figures that he was about to move came to life and flew past his cheek and in to a bin next to Leisha.

"Cleaning up, duh!" she told him as she summoned a pile of old newspapers towards her for sorting.

"We're meant to be finding the Quidditch balls" Harry argued with her as he avoided the flying furniture as it began to rearrange its self.

"Well we can't just leave her office in this mess! What kind of a model are we setting?"

"But we are in a rush, we can't just-"

"Well I don't care" Leisha reasoned as she waved her wand pointedly at Harry's face.

"Would you two stop your bickering and find those bloody balls!" both Harry and Leisha heard Hermione screech impatiently from the other side of the door.

"You know you two could actually help us!" Harry yelled at both Ron and Hermione as he had given up on trying to stop Leisha from cleaning the whole room from top to bottom.

"Nah, you two are going well. No need for us." Ron answered quickly as he covered Hermione's mouth with his hand to stop her arguing back at Harry.

"Harry I think I found it?" Leisha called as she knelt over a wooden chest with the Hogwarts crest embellished in the front. Carefully she undid the latches as opened up the lid. That was the first time she had actually seen the scarlet Quaffle, the temperamental bludgers and the radiant shine of the golden snitch.

She slowly closed the lid.

"Wow"

"Fascinated Leisha?" Harry asked as he lent against the near by, newly cleaned and sorted, desk with a mocking grin.

"Oh shut up Potter and help me lift this thing!" she yelped as she attempted to carry the chest by her self. She had made it to the doorway before she nearly dropped it on her toes. When Harry reached the door, Hermione was blushing, Ron was looking everywhere but straight at anyone and Leisha looked shell shocked.

When Leisha noticed Harry standing close by she shook herself out of her state of shock.

"Well don't just stand there Potter, help me pick up this bloody box before I turn you into one! And hurry up about it too we're late enough as it is!" she snapped.

Immediately Harry walked to grab one of the handles of the Quidditch ball's box and as he did so he thought he heard Hermione whisper to Leisha "thankyou".

:i:i:i:i:i:i:i:

"So Ron, are you going to try out for the Hogwarts team?" Harry asked as the four of them could now just see the pitch up ahead. Harry of course, was practically being dragged there by Leisha.

"Of course not! Being stuck on a team with all those Slytherins. After what they said about me last year." Ron answered back testily

"I was just asking Ron" Harry said in a slightly offended tone.

"Well Ginny is still trying out, so you'd still have a Weasley on you team Harry. And if you don't pick her, she'll kill you" Ron pointed out.

"I like the sound of this Ginny" Leisha announced proudly as the length of her stride increased because she was eager to reach the pitch quickly.

"You would probably like her a lot" Harry said fondly.

Once arriving on the green grass Leisha was somewhat disappointed that all her team was already standing around waiting for her. But what Leisha was really disappointed in was that Charlie, Katie and Alexia were also standing amidst her team.

"Charlie? Katie? Alexia?" Leisha started in her stern tone of voice "What are you all doing here I thought you had homework?"

"Who needs to do homework when you've got a friend like you Leisha?"

"Geez thanks" Leisha then turned back to her team, "hmmm, only five. Six if you include me"

"Really I counted twelve" Charlie said as she started counting everyone again.

"I meant on the team. You three don't count, and nor to Harry, Ron or Hermione"

"Oh, then yeah there's only six. Who's missing?"

"I don't remember." Leisha said angrily

"Would Harry know?" all four girls turned to Harry who just stared back at them

"Probably not." Leisha then concluded. It was then that the seventh member of the Castells Quidditch team arrived.

"ROB ROB!" Leisha yelled excitedly as she ran up to her brother and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"BOB BOB!" Charlie squealed as she also ran to give Rob a hug.

"ROBBIE!" Katie imitated the high pitch voice that Charlie used, but she had enough common sense to remain standing where she was.

"Hehe," Alexia laughed to herself. Everyone turned to face her before she blurted out, "ROBERT ROBINSON!" she then fell to the ground in to a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Lloyd then casually stepped over her and towards the slightly more sensible side of the pitch. It was then that the attention was turned to him.

"What?" he asked as he noticed people watching him.

"Say his name!" Charlie urged as she pointed to Rob.

"Um…….Rob?" Lloyd said in his confusion.

"Oh Lloyd you're no fun" Leisha screwed up her face.

"Yeah Lloyd you have to have a cool nickname for me to" Rob said.

"Ok _Roberta_" Lloyd said evilly.

"That's not funny and you know it" Rob then turned on him.

"Oh but it amuses me" Lloyd said simply as he sat back down.

Taking that as a sign the rest of the team followed Lloyd's lead and sat down on the pitch and stared up to both Harry and Leisha, who could not remember a time where she had been more nervous in her life.

"Now I bet you are all wondering what the bloody hell we are doing here" Leisha managed to start, somewhat anxiously.

"Leisha can I say something?" Leisha heard an all-to-familiar voice ask her. '_Damn you Craig_' she thought to herself.

"No. Now as I was saying-" she tried to start again, but was still interrupted by him.

"But it's relevant!" he whined

"Fine" Leisha sighed knowing that she was going to regret that decision later.

"Why are we here anyway? We know nothing about Quidditch and between all the studying and learning that we have to do I don't think there is enough time for us to practice. What's in it for us?"

"Um ok," Leisha said stunned, "I guess that's a fair question-"

"Ok I'll be fair and settle with maybe two dates and a kiss on the cheek, my cheek not yours." Craig said smugly.

"How 'bout I let you keep your nose intact?" Rob said sternly back at Craig.

"I guess that will do"

"Good" Rob then concluded and turned his attention back to Leisha.

"So basically Quidditch is um…… a wizarding sport played by….. wizards…. Witches and……. Umm…… wizards…." Leisha said slowly, she stared at everyone and they appeared just as lost as she was, "As you can probably tell I have no idea what this sport is so I'm going to hand you over to Harry who is going to explain it…… in 2 minutes" Leisha finished as she took a quick glance at her watch and then stared back at Harry. Harry turned back behind him in hope of finding support from either Ron or Hermione but he couldn't find them.

"Well, Quidditch is basically played by two teams, each with seven players. On each team there are three chasers, who have to get the Quaffle," Harry held up the scarlet Quaffle for the team to see, "past the keeper and into the hoops for ten points. Then there are two beaters who have to stop the bludgers" Harry pointed to the two balls that were still chained in the wooden box. "From hitting their team with these bats and hit the bludgers into the other team"

"Oooh, I wanna be the beater" Leisha declared as she held on of the beater's bats.

"And then finally there is the seeker who has to find the snitch" Harry then held in the palm of his hand the golden snitch and everyone's eyes were transfixed on it, "once a teams seeker catches the snitch, the game ends and that team gets one hundred and fifty points"

It did not appear that the team had actually heard the last part as they still stared in awe at the gleaming golden snitch.

"Ok thankyou Harry for that thrilling talk. So I bet you guys are wondering why I, sorry Lloyd, we picked you. Well for starters we needed a keeper, so that's why we asked Claire because you know who to do the goal saving thing"

"That's why I love soccer!" Charlie said with her arms raised in excitement.

"It's football here" Katie whispered to Charlie

"I don't care! SOCCER! WHOOOO" Charlie still had her arms raised but she then started to run around the Quidditch pitch screaming "whooo" as loud as she could.

In an attempt to ignore Charlie Leisha turned back to the team. "Liam you're here because we needed some one that could aim when hitting a bludger, and that's basically why we picked you" she told the beach blonde haired boy that sat near the back of the team with the over done sun tan from hanging out down at the beach for too long.

"Craig you're only here because Lloyd forced me to let you. And you _apparently_ can aim when hitting a ball" Leisha said off handedly.

"Well that and you'd do almost anything for Leisha, so I planned to take full advantage of that" Lloyd cut in, "so in other words we're just using you to fill in space"

"How comforting…" Craig said sarcastically.

"Riiiiiight. Rob I'm now saying that the reason you here is so you can protect me in case Craig does anything to me. I don't trust him"

"Ok" Rob shrugged. But he turned to Craig and cracked his knuckles.

"Leisha you know why you're here" Lloyd said quickly to Leisha,

"Lloyd you know why you're here" she replied in the same rushed tone. "And then we have Mel," Leisha said while holding the shoulders of a small brown haired blue-eyed girl who was probably only just in her third year. "Mel is playing seeker and is our youngest team mate. If anyone hurts her I'll kill you!" Leisha then threatened.

Lloyd then started assigning practice drills for each of the different players to do while Leisha took Mel over to talk to Harry.

"Ok, Harry this is Mel. Mel this is Harry. Basically, when Harry was describing what the seeker does, I got really confused so he has sportingly suggested that he helped you out with seeker training. The only thing I understood what that the seeker played a very important part. If we lose you we lose the game. So losing you in not an option." Leisha said as she casually ruffled up Mel's brown hair.

"So as an extra precaution, I suggest that you put some of the protective padding on. You know just in case"

As the Castells seeker skipped away Leisha grabbed Harry by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him within an inch of her face.

"Ok Potter here's the deal. You harm a hair on her head and I'll kill you…."

"Hurt girl and suffer immense pain, or teach her to play seeker and stay alive, hummm" Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm serious here Harry, you hurt her I'll kill you"

"Ok, ok, teach her to catch snitch. Don't hurt her. Do you need anything else?"

"A good shot of caffeine but I'll get that later." Leisha said as Mel returned fully protected from almost anything by the looks of it (she even had two woollen jumpers on). She looked like a miniature sumo wrestler but had the waddle of a penguin.

"Charlie, Katie and Alexia, helped out" Mel told Leisha who was giving her weird looks.

"Well that explains it" Leisha said as she helped Mel out of some of the excess protection.

Once Mel could actually move around comfortably Leisha then decided that is was time for her to leave Harry and Mel to their training.

"Now I'm going to go practice throwing Quaffle at Craig." She said as she stood back up.

"You're meant to be practicing scoring" Harry reminded her.

"Yes but this is more fun" Leisha said simply. She then turned to face Mel, "now keep safe and if he hurts you, scream and I'll beat him up"

"YAY!" Mel said excitedly as she jumped up and down on the spot at the idea.

Before Leisha turned away Harry held her back. "Hey, Mel isn't your sister is she?" he asked cautiously

"No." Leisha said quickly as she picked up her broom.

"Well she seems a lot like you"

"Hence she's on the team" and with that Leisha mounted her broom and joined the other chasers.

:i:i:i:i:i:i:i:i:i:

Towards the end of training, many students from Hogwarts had crowded around the Quidditch pitch and waited for their turn to try out for the Hogwarts team. While they were waiting they watched the sky as the Castells team still training hard.

"Yep that's right Castells is sooooo going to win," Charlie said as she casually walked on tip toe along a near by wall.

"No you won't, we've got Harry Potter on our team" a small fan girl screamed out from the crowd.

"Yeah he's the best Quidditch player there is" someone else joined in.

"Yeah and so far he's the only Quidditch player your team has." She then said defensively as she stopped her balancing act and faced the mob of Hogwarts students with her arms placed on her hips.

And that was when Leisha looked down from her place in the sky and saw the line for the Hogwarts Quidditch team tryouts she felt like hitting Harry in the back of the head for not already picking his team.

"Harry" she screamed out as loud as she could to attract his attention, "we could be here for ages!" she continued to scream as she pointed to the line. She then traced the general direction of the line all the way back to the castle. It appeared that the whole school had turned up for tryouts and Leisha was so not in the mood to try them all out.

"Well Quidditch is a very popular sport" Harry reasoned as he flew along side Leisha as they started their decent towards the ground. The rest of the team had already landed and on Lloyd's orders were permitted to "hit the showers" (something that he had secretly always wanted to say).

Leisha looked again at the line as she walked alongside Harry to greet them "Damn the man that invented Quidditch" she said out loud

"Well the game actually originated from another game called-"

"Did I ask for your life's story?"

Harry was shocked by the sudden hostility in her voice

"Sorry, you caught me at a bad time. I'm not feeling to happy right now." Leisha explained as she took on her 'I'm-not-happy-so-I'm-going-to-snub-anyone-that-comes-near-me' walk.

"Why is that Leisha, is it your time of month?" Katie asked quite openly, almost to the point where she practically screamed it out

"No" Leisha said defensively,

"Which time of month would this one be?" Charlie butted from behind.

"You know Charlie, the one where she gets all angry and throws tantrums at everyone and then starts kicking people and then-"

"I'M NOT SUFFERING FROM BLOODY PMS!" Leisha yelled out so loud that everyone that was waiting for their turn to try out shut up and faced her.

"Riiiiiight" Alexia said to break the silence as she walked to catch up to the head of the group. Leisha of course was fuming with rage.

"Ok! That's it! You three out!"

"But-"

"OUT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ok," Charlie said despondently, but that soon changed as she announced "we'll be up in the stands then!"

Leisha was now breathing very heavily to calm herself down. Harry just stood there in hope that she would relax herself. '_Where was Hermione when you needed her_' Harry thought to himself. Come to think of it, where was Ron?

Lloyd came up behind Leisha and patted her comfortingly on the back.

"Try and keep your temper Leisha, we don't want the Quidditch pitch up in flames."

"Oh 'ha de haha' that was so funny" she said sarcastically back to him.

"I'm just saying"

Leisha looked back at the line of students.

"How can there be this many?" she asked Harry.

"I don't know, unless…" Harry stood up as high as he could and shouted across the line, "Is there anyone in their first year here? Because I have to ask you to leave"

Some students did leave but not enough to actually sufficiently shorten the line.

"I tried" Harry said as he walked back to Leisha.

She glared at him and the concluded, "I hate you"

And so the Quidditch tryouts continued for several hours and even then they were not even done. Leisha had resulted in seeing how long she could tear a piece of parchment; this was after she finished tying 83 knots in her shoelace and then undid them all. She checked her watch for what had to be the thirty second time and sighed.

"How much longer?" she asked as she tugged the sleave of Harry's shirt.

"I don't know" Harry said as he banged his head against the table several times.

"Why are we even still sitting here? The rest of them haven't even been on a broom before!"

A blonde haired girl wearing the shortest skirt Leisha had ever seen walked up to where Harry was sitting. "Hiya Harry" she said in a girly voice as she sat on the edge of the table. Leisha was still bewildered in how this girl planned to fly around in that skirt, that's if she was actually wanted to try out for the team.

At this behaviour, Leisha raised her eyebrow and swivelled her chair to stare at Harry, who _apparently_ had not noticed her.

"What position are you trying out for?" he asked her casually, not even looking up at her. Instead he started to take a drink of water.

"Whatever position you want me in"

Immediately Harry spat the water out, projectile style. Leisha felt like she was about to puke, it had been like that all afternoon, '_Damn fan girls_' she thought to herself, '_wasting my time to flirt with boys. I could be studying by now, or sleeping!_'

"Do you even know how to fly a broom?" Leisha asked impatiently.

"What does that matter" the blonde girl said as she stared at Harry longingly. Harry didn't know whether to be flattered of sickened, so he just sat there with an awkward smile on his face in hope that she would go away.

With a roll of her eyes Leisha was in half minds about summoning a bludger to knock some sense into the girl. It would at least wipe that look off her face.

"Well why don't you come back when you learn" Leisha said as nicely as possible.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry I didn't know you already had a girlfriend"

"WHAT!" both Harry and Leisha yelled in unison.

"You think that she…."

"YOU THINK THAT I…..!"

But before Leisha could argue more, the girl walked off in a huff towards a group of Ravenclaws that were standing close by. Harry thought he recognised Marietta Edgecombe standing in that group glaring back at Harry.

But her glare was nothing compared to the one he got from Leisha.

"Um, sorry about that"

"'Sorry about that'! Is that all you're going to say. I've sat in this chair for Merlin knows how long, I've watched more halfwits than serious players attempt to fly on a broom and not to mention half a dozen bimbos throw themselves at you. Oh and I've just been accused of dating you, and all you have to say is "sorry about that"!"

"Well it's not like I can leave until I actually decide on a team" Harry pointed out.

"Oh for Merlins sake Harry, just pick Ginny and the Slytherin and Hufflepuff for chasers. Add the two Ravenclaw beaters and out the Slytherin guy in keeper and then were done!" Leisha said as she started to pack up.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Because Alexia's no longer in the stands and I have a bad feeling on where she is." Leisha explained to Harry, even though she knew he wouldn't understand.

But Leisha had every right to be worried about where Alexia was at that moment, as Alexia would never willingly enter the library without a very good reason and according to Alexia. Having a quick chat with the Pink Prankster was a very, very good reason to be in a library.

Sitting in the back of the library, with a not-so-small tower of books surrounding her sat Jezebelle Harker

"Good to see you again Jez" Alexia said cheerfully as she took a seat opposite her.

"We're not meant to be making public meetings" Jezebelle whispered over to top of her book.

"It's Saturday afternoon, the sun's out and we're in the library…..hardly anyone is going to see us here."

"Hey, don't you bag my library!" she said defensively, finally putting down her book.

"Since when did you start needing to study?" alexia asked as she read the title of the book Jezebelle had in her hands.

"Since I started seventh year…it's hard stuff you know"

"So you're giving up pranking!"

"Not entirely" she said with a mischievous grin.

"Good because I need you to tell me where I can get some supplies…" Alexia reached into her pocket handed the girl over a small sheet of parchment.

"Water and spell resistant hair dye…… old magical tanning lotion…….. A map to the Hogwarts plumbing system…. Hmmm what are you planning?"

"Just a little introduction for 'the Princess of Pranks'. Nothing special"

"Catchy" Jezebelle handed back the piece of parchment "Well I don't even know where you'd get some of these. The Weasley's might have some of them though…"

"I've already been there"

"Well go again…. it's not like you won't be going there again soon"

There was a brief moments silence between the two of them until Jezebelle broke into a huge grin.

"Oh my god those twins are hot!"

"Hehehe, shhh some one will hear"

"Well they are!"

"Hehe I know."

For several moments the two of them laughed like little school girls. That was until Alexia looked down at her watch.

"Any way, I better go. Places to be, people to prank"

As Alexia stepped away from the table she heard the shriek of a girl from one of the nearby row of books.

"THAT BOOK TURNED MY HANDS PINK!"

Alexia gave Jezebelle one last look only to see that she had already buried her head back in her book


	11. Make New Friends but

HPatTch11:

Chapter summary: Things are starting to twist and turn as the term slowly passes. and the true character is comming out. Voldermort is angry, Wormtail is pathetic, Harry can't let go, the transfers are causing mayhem, Lloyd is overprotective, and Leisha is not quite herself. and just when things can't get worse you start to ask... "where's Hermione and Ron?"...

A/N: I have decided that not much is known about Katie... and because everyone loves katie she'll be having a few um... interesting sub-plots of her own. Fun for Katie!

* * *

Night had fallen over the town of little Hangleton, and a thick fog had settled over the streets. The street lamps were dim and scarcely shone through the darkness. Everywhere along the roads and amongst the buildings shadows lurked. But if one was to look carefully at these shadows you would notice that they were not shadows at all.

Dementors had plagued the village of little Hangleton since their infamous escape from Ministry control. Now they fed off the Muggles that inhabited the village. No one was filled with happiness anymore. But most importantly, no one noticed that Tom Marvolo Riddle had returned to the house he once lived in.

It was here where Harry's dreams had taken him.

Harry stood in a room unknown to him. But the people inside the room he knew quite well. Two figures stood in the room. One was Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman that sent Sirius Black through the veil and to his death. Beside her was the short stumpy figure of Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail, who had not exactly been kind to Harry either. Wormtail held in his hands several stacks of parchment.

"He's going to kill us" Wormtail squeaked.

"Well if I went, we wouldn't have to tell him"

"You were in Azkaban Bellatrix"

"So!"

"Immature brat"

Bellatrix shot him a deadly glare, which made Wormtail shudder. Behind them stood two large heavy doors that they were both tentative about going near. They approached the door slowly and then Bellatrix rapt three times on the door. As if by itself the door opened.

The long dark serpent known as Nagini slithered out from the door. She encircled their feet and then re-entered the room.

"What now you two" the hissing voice of Voldermort rang throughout the room. They walked through the door.

"My lord" Wormtail started but already his voice was wavering, "well there's been…… well we've…."

Bellatrix couldn't take it anymore, she snatched the papers out of Wormtail's hands and handed them over to the dark lord. Curiously he flicked through them. Nagini slithered along her masters arm and peered at the papers.

"Why didn't we know this sooner?"

"Well….. Um…..you see….." Wormtail turned to Bellatrix for support but she just sat there.

"Enough of your blabbering Wormtail" Voldermort screamed furiously "Out! Out with you"

As if pulled by an invisible force, Wormtail was jerked back and out the large doors. There was then a loud slam as the doors closed and Bellatrix was left with her angry master.

The Dark Lord slumped down in his chair, obviously annoyed at Wormtail. Nagini slithered up to her master's ear and the two of them hissed softly to one another in paseltongue. Bellatrix stood nervously, waiting to hear something she could understand.

"Bellatrix" Voldermort's voice rang out, "talk to Wormtail. Tell him that I need a way to get into Hogwarts. And not just the grounds I want to be inside the castle"

"As you wish my lord" she turned on her heel and left.

"_Masster,"_ Nagini's voice hissed out loud, Harry felt the familiar sound of parseltongue and strained his ears to pay attention, _"why did we not know? Why did we not sense it?"_

"_I don't know Nagini, she could be just ordinary or someone could be hiding her" _Voldermort soothed as he thought over the possibilities. He seemed too pleased with something for Harry's liking.

"_I do not want another around. Too much stress" _

"_Do not argue with me! You will do as I say. When she is here you must-"_suddenly Voldermort stopped, his eyes scanned the room and fell on Harry. But Voldermort couldn't be actually staring at Harry, it was a dream after all.

"Good morning Mr Potter," he said to Harry's face with a nasty grin, "Having a good dream?"

A striking pain ran directly to Harry's scar. He felt as if he was trapped between his dream and the real world. He felt as if Voldermort was trapping him here.

"Harry?" a voice asked, with concern in their voice.

Bellatrix and Wormtail ran back into aid their Lord. Harry struggled to get away from this nightmare.

"Harry wake up!" Leisha screeched as loud as she could. Harry almost jumped out of his skin.

"What the…?"

"You were having a fit" she explained as she sat down beside him. Harry could tell that she was still concerned about him, either that or she thought that he belonged in a nut house.

"Are you ok?" Leisha asked as Harry sat up.

"Yeah" Harry said although he felt anything but ok.

"You're still shaking"

"Probably because you're sitting on my bed and I'm still in my nightclothes"

It took Leisha a minute to properly register what Harry was hinting at. She quickly jumped off the bed and stood rigidly at its side, while making sure that no one had seen them. She then turned back to Harry.

"Well I didn't come up here for you anyway" she said defensively. Leisha then walked over to a chest of drawers that stood next to one of the beds on the room. She opened the first draw but after seeing the contents she respectively closed it again. She then began to go through the next draw which was filled with socks.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her. Leisha pulled out a odd matched pair, one green the other yellow but both had little kangaroos on the side and the slogan "OI, OI, OI" printed on them. She then sat down and started to slip them over the pair she already wore.

"It's cold. And I need a new pair of socks so I'm borrowing some from Rob" she then turned her attention back to Harry but found that he was still worrying over the scar on his head.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell someone Harry." Leisha voice took on a whole new level of concern, "It doesn't have to be me. I could get Ron or Hermione or someone else if you want."

"No it's fine" Harry said instinctively._'Where was Ron anyway?' _he thought to himself.

"It's not good to keep things locked up you know" Leisha told him quietly.

"I'm sure I've been told at one point."

At this point Harry was about to get up but at the last moment his legs gave up on him and he was left to sit one the edge of his bed. With the pulsing pain still in his head, Harry ran a hand threw his hair, while the other traced the lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

"Here drink this, you'll feel better" Leisha said as she handed him a cup of chilled water. He muttered a thankyou before taking a sip, it what then he realised that the water was practically one degree away from becoming ice. If Harry didn't feel better he sure felt awake, not to mention that he now felt a brain freeze coming on.

"Yeah ice cold water tends to do that to you" Leisha said as she saw his face and sat down next to him. The two of them then sat in silence for what seemed like ages. Until Leisha got bored out of her brain. Harry noticed that she was slowly leaning backwards and then, as if she could no longer hold herself up, she flopped down in the bed. Her eyes then narrowed and she began to toss about.

"Has anyone told you that your bed is so uncomfortable? What do you keep in this thing?" after finding a comfortable spot she then turned back to Harry casually.

"Anyway, what were we talking about?"

Harry was about to remind Leisha that she was asking about his dream when he saw the small grin that she had.

"Nice try Leisha"

"I'm not trying anything"

Harry sighed and then looked back at Leisha. After several tense moments she split into a huge teeth-baring grin which Harry couldn't help but laugh at. After a while, Harry calmed down and turned to Leisha.

"Do you really what to know what the dream was about?" he asked her. Leisha quickly nodded her head and waited for Harry to start talking.

"Well basically the dream was about," Harry paused for a moment to think about which name he should use, "You-Know-Who." Leisha looked completely lost when he said this.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Harry tried but Leisha was still completely lost.

"Voldermort!" Harry finally blurted out. But still Leisha did not understand.

"You've never heard of Voldermort?" Harry asked shocked.

"Should I have?" Leisha asked confused

"He's only the worst dark lord currently residing in Britain"

"Oh you mean _Voldermort_. Yeah, never heard of him" she said frankly. Harry slapped his palm into the front of his head.

"Harry what you have to understand is that I'm from Australia. How the hell am I suppose to know any of that… It is a twenty four hour flight you know."

"Well you better get comfortable if you want to hear the story" Harry sighed.

"YAY"

If you have ever seen a cat climb into a new bed, and circle it a few times before curling up, that was exactly what Leisha was doing.

The two of them talked for what seemed like ages about practically Harry's whole life story. He had just reached the part about Sirius Black falling through the veil in the department of mysteries when Harry started choking up. Leisha patted him gently on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Well think of it this way Harry. There's always someone else that is suffering more than you. Like I though my life was screwed until I met you" Leisha said without think, she then winced as she realised what she had said. "That didn't help much, did it?"

"Not really" Harry said downheartedly.

Feeling bad Leisha pulled him into a huge hug which Harry was not expecting.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked her.

"Charlie once told me that giving hugs make everything better" she explained to him.

"I don't think it is working" Harry said as he didn't feel any better.

"Really? Maybe I'm not doing it right"

Leisha practically tackled Harry into a hug. Not being able to hold the both of them up, they fell back onto the bed. The two of them broke into a fit of giggles. Every moment where they seemed to calm down the giggles would continue.

"Leisha?" a new voice interrupted. Lloyd was standing in the door way with his jaw practically touching the floor. He stared blankly at Harry and Leisha as they were caught mid-hug.

"Morning Lloyd" Leisha said to break the silence.

"What the hell are you doing in Harry's bed?" he asked her bluntly.

"Talking you idiot"

"Yeah right" Lloyd said sceptically.

"Alright you caught us, we were really snogging each other's brains out." Leisha said to him as she attempted to hold a straight face as she stared back at Lloyd.

"Want to join in?" Harry asked randomly.

"You're nuts, you're both seriously nuts" Lloyd finally concluded. Leisha poked out her tongue at Lloyd and then turned to Harry.

"Well Harry, it's been fun. We simply must talk, I mean, _make-out _more often" Leisha said as she got off Harry's bed. Harry hid a laugh as she got up as well and started to get ready for the day.

Leisha was about to leave the room when Lloyd pulled her towards a corner where Harry hopefully couldn't hear them.

"Um, how are you anyway." He asked her in a concerned tone, "You've been avoiding me recently."

"Get over yourself Lloyd, you're not that special." Leisha adopted a defensive tone.

"If this is to do with your-"

"Can we talk about it later?" Leisha cut him off and looked to see where Harry was.

"Fine. But I want to talk about it."

Leisha turned to find that Harry started to get changed. She then quickly turned back the other way to find Lloyd looking at her quizzically.

"If you want to talk Lloyd, then you come and find me," feeling in a weird mood Leisha gave Lloyd a peck on the cheek before she left, "Bye Lloyd!"

"Wait! Leisha, you have classes!"

But Leisha had already started walking down the stairs and didn't turn back.

"So um, you and Leisha are very close." Someone said from behind Lloyd. He turned back to find Harry standing behind him. Lloyd pushed past him and began ti pack up his school stuff, he also brought an extra jumper for when he ran into Leisha again.

"No we are not secretly dating, have sexual relations, or possess any feelings that are not friendship" Lloyd said in the same bored tone that Leisha used when Harry asked her the same thing, Lloyd suddenly looked up from his bag with one eyebrow raised, "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious" Harry said off-handily.

"You're not interested in her or anything" Lloyd asked Harry slowly, as if he was worried about what Harry would answer.

Harry snorted, "Hell no, I think I value my life to even risk it"

"Yeah she would probably kill you" Lloyd thought fondly.

"But she hasn't hurt that other guy yet, what's his name?"

"Craig? Well he's just special. He's been annoying Leisha ever since the second grade. He sees this as just another way to get on her nerves" Lloyd said matter-of-factly. As he swung the bag into him back.

"And how do you know that?" Harry asked.

"He told me himself" Lloyd admitted

"WHAT THE BLAZES IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Harry and Lloyd heard Leisha's voice screech up the stairs. Both boys headed downstairs to find that the whole common room had been turned different shades of pink, ranging from pale pink all the way to marron, not even the students had managed to escape the explosion. Only Leisha was still in the normal colour scheme.

It was then that Jezebel Harker walked through the door. She took a moment to look around before she concluded, "It's pink. I like it". She then noticed that everyone was staring at her, this was the sort of thing that she would do.

"Hey don't look at me!" she said offended.

Leisha of course already knew who was to blame. She now stood, hands on hips and foot tapping, in front of Charlie, Alexia and Katie, who had tried to escape her wrath by hiding behind a now bright pink couches. They cautiously looked up at her. Charlie had even put on her innocent smile in hope of not getting yelled at.

"Um, just testing an experiment" Alexia said warily.

"Just clean it up before McGonagall comes" Leisha said, she was still very pissed off after her chat with Lloyd.

"But Leisha it's pretty!" Charlie whined,

"Really not in the mood Charlie" Leisha said as she said as she pushed past Hermione and Ron who had just entered the common room.

Robert watched his sister leave when he noticed the green and gold knee high socks that she wore.

"Hey are those my socks?"

"I'll get you a new pair later." Lloyd informed Rob before running, after Leisha.

When it came to athletic ability, Lloyd was the better one, but only just. If it came to what Leisha and Lloyd called 'evasive manoeuvres' Leisha would win without question. So although Lloyd would catch up to her when he could see her, as soon as Leisha rounded a corner she was lost.

Leisha had currently camouflaged herself beneath a staircase and could hear Lloyd running somewhere. She covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud when she heard Deception, her small little black kitten pur nearby. She quickly picked her up and hushed the kitten. _'If he finds us there will be no more cat toys for you for a week'_ Leisha told Deception through thought, even though the cat would never be able to here it.

Lloyd stooped and turned back. Slowly he approached the staircase and examined the stairs carefully. Then, after making sure no one was around, he began to move the suites of armour so he could see behind them.

He had almost given up when he heard Deception's call again. This time he sprung around and captured the kitten from underneath the staircase. But to his dismay there was no Leisha. Only the kitten and the note it had in its mouth.

Deception placed the note in Lloyd's hand and slowly plodded around the room. Lloyd, although confused, opened the note and read it.

_**You're not very good at this game are you Lloyd (-)**_

Lloyd scrunched up the note and stood back up. He was about to turn left when Deception hissed at him. Ignoring her he continued walking until he felt a sharp pain in his left foot. When he saw it was Deception, he cursed under his breath as he tried to kick her off.

"Well if you're so smart then you show me where she is" Lloyd said as he gently pushed the cat away.

With her nose up high, Deception led Lloyd towards the lake. Leisha was sitting on the edge where the water met the land. Happily, Deception ran up to her.

"Excellent work Deception. If you're good enough I'll let Alexia teach you some tricks." Leisha said comfortingly.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Hello again Lloyd, I won that one" she said when she looked up.

"Fine, fine, fine I'll get you next time"

"What does that make the score so far this year? One - nil?"

"Yeah, yeah it is only the start of the year and it just means that I'm destined to win the next one" Lloyd said as he sat down beside her. He pulled out of his bag the spare jumper that he had packed and handed it to her. Even though she declined it he still wrapped it around her shoulders. Leisha shot him a look of annoyance before she looked back across the lake and sighed.

"What was that sigh for?"

Leisha gave him a meaningful look "This is the closes thing to a beach that I could find"

"Oh it was one of those sighs" Lloyd remembered how Leisha would always escape to the beachside when she was deep in thought. And if she couldn't get to the beach because of the weather, she would simply turn on the screensaver on the computer. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Don't Lloyd" she said with a harsh glare.

Quickly he removed the arm and the two of them were caught in an awkward silence. Leisha had her eyes fixed on the water and she was barely blinking, this was never a good sign. Finally Deception purred on Leisha lap which let out an opening for Leisha to start yelling

"I mean why do you even do that? Why do you cover for me during classes? Why are you always protecting me? Do you think that I'm weak, and can't take care of myself? Do you think that Rob isn't doing his job as an older brother so you have to step in?" Leisha paused for a moment, "why do you even put up with me?"

"Because we're friends, do I need another reason?" Leisha was not buying it. It was under her stare that Lloyd finally cracked.

"Ok, honestly," he paused for a moment before he spilled "Rob asked me too, he knows that you won't talk to him so he asked me to make sure that you were ok"

A stream of swear words left Leisha's mouth before she calmed down. "How much does he know?"

"Pretty much everything" Lloyd admitted

"WHAT?" Leisha suddenly started to get very cross with Lloyd and Rob. "If he tells mum, I'll kill him."

"Don't be like that" Lloyd soothed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Leisha looked at him harshly to make him shut up.

"And you're asking me why I worry about you"

Leisha was breathing heavily to calm herself down. She also blocked Lloyd out of her vision. Lloyd hated it when she got like this, it was very boring.

"I'll make you a deal Lloyd." Leisha started "I'll stop "worrying" you. And then you can stop telling Rob that I'm not feeling to well, then he'll think that everything is ok, then you can stop watching over me"

"Not going to happen" he said simply.

"Ah" Leisha said all knowingly, "but if I'm not worrying you why should you worry?"

"Because I have to make sure that you don't pass out from overworking yourself or something. Do you really want to end up back in the hospital?"

Leisha shuddered, she absolutely hated hospitals.

"I thought so" Lloyd said proudly as he saw her reaction.

"Lloyd please-"

"NO, not unless you miraculously become better again, I will continue watching out for you" Lloyd said as he began to storm off.

"Lloyd Brian Zacharius Malfoy, you sit your big fat furry pink arse back down on the ground and listen to me or, so help me, I will make your life hell" knowing that Leisha had the full potential to 'make his life hell', Lloyd sat back down. "Lloyd you need to cut the loving, caring, sentimental, crap out right now! I hate it, you know I hate it"

"Oh come on Leisha you love sentimental stuff. You keep napkins of places that you've been to and refuse to throw them out"

"That's not sentimental, those are souvenirs. And anyway the point is that I want you to stop this protective streak, get over it, and leave me alone." Leisha then rethought over these words, "Well, maybe not _alone_ but you get the idea."

Lloyd was still not completely convinced that it was a good idea. But Leisha was looking at him with a pouting lip and sweet-little-puppy-dog-eyes. Reluctantly, he gave in.

"… but if one thing goes wrong" he said for the twentieth time as the two of them were walking away from the lake back to the castle.

"I know, you'll be watching me like a hawk on its prey" she said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes

* * *

and that's it, hoped you liked it... sorry ifI sound a little flat... not feeling all to bright and jumpy at the moment... oh well i'll be happy by the time thatI repost a new chapter.


End file.
